<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven help a fool who falls in love by viridis_mundi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671144">Heaven help a fool who falls in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridis_mundi/pseuds/viridis_mundi'>viridis_mundi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aged Up, F/F, M/M, В шапке лишь малая часть пейрингов, Здоровые отношения, Музыканты, Русский | Russian, Юмор, богиня дай сил это закончить, дружба, их будет очень много готовьтесь, романтика, слоуберн, я всё ещё не уверена как работает этот сайт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridis_mundi/pseuds/viridis_mundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ямагучи, подумай. Может быть это своеобразный пинок судьбы! Ты впервые пришёл сюда, а тебе уже предлагают вступить в группу! <br/>***<br/>Ау, где у Ямагучи есть хобби, у Тсукишимы есть странное чувство, Куроо пытается найти в группу басиста, Кенма учится понимать свои эмоции, Акааши топчется у сцены, Бокуто разбирается в физике, Ушиджима занимается не тем, чем хочет, Тендо очень коммуникабельный, Лев знает два языка, Яку устал, а Суга стоит за барной стойкой и с интересом на всё это смотрит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I will help you swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>работа дублируется на фикбуке и фанфикусе. </p>
<p>напоминаю, что в этом доме мы используем феминитивы, если Вас это не устраивает, можете не читать работу или молча игнорировать, вступать с Вами в споры я не собираюсь. спасибо. </p>
<p>https://paypal.me/viridismundi?locale.x=ru_RU - сюда вы можете скинуть денюжку, чтоб я могла купить себе кофе.......</p>
<p>ДАННЫЙ КОММЕНТАРИЙ ОЧЕНЬ РЕКОМЕНДУЕМ К ПРОЧТЕНИЮ ПЕРЕД ФИКОМ. </p>
<p>Heaven help a fool who falls in love - (с анг. небеса помогут глупцу, что влюбился) строчка из песни Ophelia - The Lumineers</p>
<p>Да прибудет со мной сила написать всё это.<br/>На самом деле это история о людях для людей, потому что нам всем в жизни не хватает чего-то хорошего.</p>
<p>Центральным пейрингом является тсукияма, со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями, но развитие отношений будет не только у них. Парочки же образуются по принципу домино, не правда ли? Плюс, я очень хочу дать всем этим персонажам счастья, которого они заслуживают. Помимо указанных в шапке пейрингов и персонажей, будут ещё. Бессчётное количество. Некоторые появляются на пару глав, некоторые играют более большую роль в сюжете, однако в шапке указаны наиболее важные. </p>
<p>Насчёт скорости обновления работы... Правда не знаю. Опыт показывает, что я делаю это не так часто, как хотелось бы. </p>
<p>Работа ожидается милой и приятной, так что ничего сильно грустного не планируется. однако если оно (грустное и трагическое) всё же напишется, в начале обязательно будут указаны триггеры. Пожалуйста, берегите себя и своё психологическое здоровье! </p>
<p>Огромную роль в фанфике играют песни, поэтому огромная просьба их если не слушать, то читать! Впрочем, никто Вас заставлять это делать не будет. В начале каждой главы я буду давать песни, с которые играются, упоминаются в тексте или же слушались во время его написания. </p>
<p>С уважением,<br/>виридис</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Дублирую информацию из комментария к работе!</p><p>Огромную роль во всей работе играют песни, так что читайте их, слушайте и любите!</p><p>В этой главе песен будет две: <br/>Первая, это Jain - Star <br/>( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ED6U14NkPU&amp;ab_channel=JAINVEVO )<br/>Вторая, The Front Bottoms - Twin Size Mattress <br/>( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1rzsT2t2YY&amp;ab_channel=TheFrontBottoms )</p><p>легкое cw!!! <br/>после слов "Мы с ним пересекались пару раз" будет упоминание о пьяных неадекватных личностях и их попытках познакомиться с девушкой. ничего более упоминания, но обратите внимание.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Электронный браслет мигает экраном, показывая цифру девяносто семь в отделе измерения пульса. Ямагучи скорее прячет его под стол, пока бдительные друзья не заметили, и не стали волноваться по поводу и без.</p><p>Сугавара носится от плиты к столу, готовя ужин и замешивая какие-то странные приправы — наверняка ингредиенты для зелья, думается Тадаши со смехом, — к макаронам.</p><p>— Если ты опять добавишь слишком много васаби, я заставлю тебя эту муть съесть и не позволю запить ничем, кроме соевого соуса, — бурчит Акааши, с ужасом наблюдая за манипуляциями Суги.</p><p>— Он только обрадуется, — говорит, улыбаясь, Тадаши и устремляет взгляд на фыркающего повара.</p><p>— Вы сами знали, на что подписывались, — жмёт он плечами, с энтузиазмом добавляя соус на сковородку.</p><p>— Суга, я клянусь…</p><p>— Тш, Акааши, я добавил приемлемое количество специй, всё хорошо!</p><p>— Приемлемое для кого? — бубнит Кейджи, но успокаивается и переводит взгляд обратно на Ямагучи. — Ты слишком сильно напрягаешься.</p><p>Ямагучи тяжело вздохнул. Они втроём сидели на крохотной Сугаваровской кухне и праздновали начало учёбы Ямагучи в университете. Его друзья думали, что после поступления, ему станет спокойнее, но Тадаши честно признался, что это не особо помогло. Тяжёлый камень всё ещё висел на сердце, словно меч над Дамоклом, и не позволял вздохнуть полной грудью.</p><p> — Тебе нужно как-нибудь прийти к Суге на работу, — как можно мягче говорит Акааши. — Там очень хорошая музыка, может, хоть это поможет тебе расслабиться.</p><p>— Меня расслабляет только та музыка, что исходит из моих рук, — поправляет Тадаши, но благодарно кивает головой.</p><p>— Зато мы тебя видеть чаще будем, а то ты запрешься в своей обсерватории, черт тебя потом вытянет оттуда, — совершенно не злобно фыркает Сугавара и тянет губы в хитрой улыбке, — Луна никуда не сбежит от тебя.</p><p>Тадаши задумчиво склоняет голову — порой Суга слишком любил загадки.</p><p>***</p><p>И вот он, спустя неделю после разговора, сидит на высоком барном стуле и задумчиво крутит в стакане красивую оранжевую жидкость под вопрошающим взглядом Коуши, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на тёмное, полностью покрытое звёздами, небо за пределами города.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что тебя тут никто не держит, если тебе некомфортно? — аккуратно спрашивает Асахи — коллега Суги, с которым они успели познакомиться и даже сойтись. В отличие от Суги, любящего и умеющего заводить разговоры, Асахи предпочитал не наседать на посетителей и организовывать для них максимально комфортную атмосферу. Ямагучи был безмерно ему за это благодарен.</p><p>— Я действительно не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я вынуждаю тебя сидеть здесь, — с виноватой улыбкой добавляет Сугавара. Ему бы работать, но он явно беспокоится за Тадаши и Кейджи. Он знал, как сильно эти двое не любили быть в центре чего-либо активного и шумного, коим являлся бар. Зачастую трое собирались в гостях у кого-либо или выбирались за город по просьбе Ямагучи. Однако сейчас они были вытолкнуты из зоны комфорта и помещены в совершенно новую среду. Нет, пара людей тут была знакомы — тот же Асахи, сейчас отошедший принять заказ или Ячи, милая и хорошая Ячи, что была безумно счастлива увидеть Тадаши.</p><p>— Я не ожидала тебя тут встретить! — её мелодичный и звонкий голосок разносится по пространству, и душа Тадаши теплеет. Поразительная девушка.</p><p>— Я тоже, честно говоря, — он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, поражаясь, как уверенно чувствует себя Ячи в этом месте. Он-то знает её паникующей по поводу и без, трясущеюся из-за внимания к своей персоне, но вот она, стоит, уверенно держа спину и широко улыбаясь.</p><p>— Я тут с группой! — она неопределённо машет куда-то в сторону сцены.</p><p>— Лавандовые поля, — понимающе кивает головой Тадаши. Они с Ячи познакомились уже давно, в школе, где столкнулись в одном из пустых классов с хорошей акустикой. Оказалось, что вдвоём практиковаться интереснее, и это стало началом крепкой дружбы двух басистов. Тадаши первым узнал, что Ячи попала в музыкальную женскую группу с красивым названием «Lavender field», а Ячи даже быстрее Суги и Акааши смогла поздравить Ямагучи с поступлением на факультет мечты. Они видели друг в друге родственные души, что понимали с полуслова и тянулись к этому чувству. Тадаши думалось, что он влюбился в эту замечательную девушку, но ему удалось вовремя понять, что дружба от любви отделима, и то, что он читал влюблённостью, было всего лишь искренней привязанностью к подруге.</p><p>— Они самые! — радостно смеётся Ячи. — Ты ведь останешься послушать?</p><p>— Конечно, — улыбается Тадаши, и в следующее мгновение Хитока поспешно прощается и бежит к комнатам музыкантов, а Суга радостно тащит Ямагучи к бару, чтобы сделать ему Апероль Шприц, а заодно постараться разговорить.</p><p>Но вот он смотрит извиняющимся взглядом, и Тадаши спешит его заверить.</p><p>— Нет-нет, не в этом дело, мне комфортно!</p><p>Суга скептично поднимает бровь.</p><p>— Ну, хорошо, не очень комфортно, но я не хочу уходить, — уточняет Ямагучи. Взгляд Суги становится более вопрошающим. — Правда. Я чувствую себя неловко, но это просто вопрос времени, я не могу также просто как ты или Ойкава с Тендо вливаться в новую компанию.</p><p>Только что подошедший Акааши в подтверждение кивнул головой.</p><p>— Привет, совёнок, — умилённо глядя на заспанные глаза Кейджи говорит Суга, когда тот плавно забирается на барный стул, взглядом умоляя Коуши сделать ему кофе. Бармен прекрасно его понимает и, предупредительно дёрнув Асахи за рукав, мол он быстренько отойдёт, идёт в подсобку для персонала, где стоит кофемашина. Асахи смотрит на парочку людей у барной стойки, что ждали заказа и не особо переживает — посетителей ещё мало, но, судя по часам, скоро начнут подтягиваться.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты пришёл, — говорит Акааши и пододвигается ближе к Ямагучи. Тот кивает головой, не будучи уверенным в том, что ответить. Он всё ещё не чувствует себя расслабленным, хотя рядом с ним буквально только Кейджи. Привычным жестом Тадаши трёт себе место между ребрами, надавливая на грудину, словно стараясь протолкнуть её глубже в себя.</p><p>— Я почему-то думал, что тут будет больше людей, — признаётся Ямагучи, задумчиво оглядывая помещение. Наконец-то он сконцентрировался на общем облике небольшого бара. На самом деле первое, что бросалось в глаза при входе — это высокий потолок. Как знал Тадаши, бар находился на территории бывшего пивного завода, что было действительно заметно. Прямо над потолком были подвешены горшки с растениями, что свисали зелёным цветом, украшая голые стены из красного кирпича. В голову сразу приходили слова Ойкавы, жалующегося на однотипные дизайны подобных заведений.</p><p>— Мне нравится, — пожал плечами тогда Акааши. — Но я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Как-то раз подобный вид бара выгорел, и теперь каждый клепает в одном и том же стиле каждое захудалое заведение.</p><p>— Вот именно! Только мне это уже не нравится, надоело, честно слово!</p><p>Тадаши тогда молчал, потому что не знал, как выглядит бар, да и не хотелось ему тогда говорить что-либо. Зато сейчас он ясно понимал, о чём говорил Ойкава с Акааши. Бар выглядел очень стильно, модно, словно недавно после ремонта, но в тоже время совершенно скучно. Всё это не раз виделось как в фильмах, так и в реальной жизни, и это даже учитывая замкнутую натуру Ямагучи.</p><p>Суга вернулся с кофе для Акааши. Его формой была чёрная рубашка с тёмно-зелёным фартуком и галстуком, что неплохо смотрелась на нём, но опять же, в соседнем баре форма скорее всего была точно такая же и отличалась лишь цветом фартука. Тадаши задумался, чем вообще этот бар привлекает внимание, а лучше всего это знают работники.</p><p>— Музыкой, — просто отвечает Коуши, подавая Акааши чашкой двойного эспрессо. — Живая музыка у нас очень хорошая, к её подбору относятся серьёзно и смело. Этим занимаются не совсем владельцы, а их сын, что позволяет быть свободнее в своих действиях. На группах, тут выступающих, всё и держится.</p><p>— Lavender field, — задумчиво говорит Ямагучи, и Суга смеётся.</p><p>— Они в том числе! — он мечтательно вздыхает. — Мне нравится их музыка, они одни из самых частых выступающих тут.</p><p>— Я услышу ещё другие? — с надеждой спрашивает Ямагучи, оглядываясь на стену.</p><p>— Да, — внезапно отзывается Акааши, быстро прикончивший свой кофе, но ещё явно не осознавший это. — Сегодня ещё поют Busted Zoo.</p><p>— В простонародье ограничиваются зоопарком, — Суга хитро добавляет, лыбясь, словно лис. Ямагучи сразу понимает, что Акааши что-то связывает с этой группой, но надеется, что его любопытство удовлетворят позднее. А пока нужно дать Кейджи проснуться.</p><p>— Я слышал название моей любимой группы! — Ямагучи слышит сперва очень узнаваемый голос и тембр, характерный лишь одному человеку, и лишь потом чувствует руку на своём плече, а красные пряди начинают щекотать щёку. Тадаши расплывается в улыбке.</p><p>— Тендо! — радуется первым Суга и не боясь перекидывается через стойку, чтобы обнять друга. — Я не ожидал тебя тут увидеть сегодня!</p><p>— Суга говорил, что ты весь в учёбе, — Ямагучи обиженно зыркает в сторону Коуши, на что тот, придавая себе вид самого честного человека, сразу же оправдывается.</p><p>— Я удивлён также, как и ты!</p><p>Тендо смеётся представлению и просит Сугу сделать ему Пенициллин. Суга кивает, и уже начинает, но Асахи перехватывает.</p><p>— Я сделаю, — улыбается он, зная, как хочется Суге пообщаться с пришедшим другом.</p><p>— Спасибо большое, — искренне говорит Коуши и подскакивает обратно к троице. Акааши выглядит намного бодрее и с улыбкой слушает очередную историю Тендо.</p><p>Тендо являлся невероятно притягательным человеком, даже несмотря на довольно эксцентричную внешность — ярко-красные волосы, уложенные всегда вверх, широкий рот, слишком явно выраженные для японца глаза и необычный звучный голос, к нему тянулись люди. Он был притягательным на каком-то совершенно ином уровне, и сам не до конца понимал, на каком. Обладая этой совершенно невероятной харизмой, Тендо нашёл себя на кафедре управления бизнесом, хотя сам признаётся, что больше хотел бы заниматься организацией мероприятий.</p><p>— Я сам не ожидал, что появиться возможность выбраться из оврага работы, — честно признаётся Тендо, когда Суга опёрся на стойку с другой стороны. — Но я понял, что если я сегодня не выйду, я сойду с ума, честно.</p><p>Асахи подошёл к друзьям со стаканом коктейля, что заказывал Тендо.</p><p>— А вот и моё лекарство! — усмехается он и делает короткий глоток.</p><p>— Ты и вчера тут появлялся, — говорит Асахи с интересом. — В середине дня буквально минут на десять, ты куда-то торопился.</p><p>— И ты мне даже не сказал! — обиженно говорит Суга то ли Асахи, то ли Тендо. — Я чувствую себя преданным.</p><p>— Везде тебе надо нос сунуть, — усмехается Асахи и переводит взгляд на Тендо, который увлечённо подпрыгивает на месте, словно именно этого вопроса он и ждал.</p><p>— Я тут был как раз по делам коммуникации и поиска новых лиц в мир музыки — опасный, но увлекательный и завораживающий, — высокопарно заявляет Сатори, выуживая из сумки листок и демонстрируя его импровизированной публике, словно лот на аукционе. Сугавара уже потянул ручки к листку в желании рассмотреть ближе, но Тендо ловко отступил назад, спрятав руки за спину. — А-та-та! — предостерегает он. — Этот листок заинтересует в первую очередь нашего милого Ямагучи.</p><p>Тадаши в удивлении склоняет голову, чувствуя себя немного неловко под вниманием всех глаз компании.</p><p>— Что там? — наконец говорит он.</p><p>— Я вчера встречался с Куроо, — говорит Тендо.</p><p>— Это солист, гитарист и лидер группы Busted Zoo, — подсказывает Акааши, склонившись к Ямагучи, на что последний благодарно кивает.</p><p>— Ему нужен новый человек в группу, — продолжает тем временем Сатори с любопытством глядя на Тадаши, наблюдая за его реакцией. — Басист.</p><p>— Басист! — тут же радуется Суга, почти что не крича это. Акааши тоже счастливо улыбается и смотрит на Ямагучи с интересом.</p><p>А Ямагучи совершенно потерян. Он всю жизнь играл только для себя и даже не думал о возможности вступить в группу. Музыка была его щитом, его механизмом, позволяющим успокаиваться и прятаться от мира, но никак не способом выразить себя перед большим количеством людей, и никак не желанием найти единомышленников в людях из группы.</p><p>— Я не… я не уверен, Тендо, — немного опасливо говорит Тадаши, зная, что коли Сатори заразился энтузиазмом, то его будет очень сложно успокоить. — Я правда не думаю, что это мне надо.</p><p>— Ямагучи, подумай, — Тендо оббегает Тадаши, чтобы сесть от него с другой от Акааши стороны, и врывается в личное пространство Ямагучи, хватая того за руки. — Может быть это своеобразный пинок судьбы! Ты впервые пришёл сюда, а тебе уже предлагают вступить в группу!</p><p>— Это действительно может тебе помочь, — осторожно замечает Суга, пристально смотря прямо в глаза Тадаши и понижая голос.</p><p>— Тебя никто не собирается заставлять, — Акааши понимает, что нужно сгладить углы в напоре на Ямагучи. — Как минимум сейчас ты можешь просто послушать зоопарк, они же сегодня выступают. И решить для себя, хочешь ли ты этого.</p><p>Ямагучи вновь благодарно улыбается Акааши.</p><p>— Я попробую, — кивает он головой и слышит, как Тендо радостно пищит и вскакивает с места. — Но я правда ничего не обещаю! — кричит он вдогонку Сатори, однако понимает, что это уже бессмысленно.</p><p>— Он ведь за Куроо-саном побежал, — как-то совершенно отстранённо замечает Асахи, а потом замечает новых клиентов и спешит к ним. Суга, расторопно извинившись, тоже отходит.</p><p>— И что мне делать? — в панике обращается Тадаши к Кейджи, получая в ответ мягкую улыбку.</p><p>— Сказать как есть, — советует Акааши. — Куроо-сан та ещё заноза в заднице. Но он понимающий. Правда, — добавляет он, глядя на неуверенное лицо Ямагучи.</p><p>Ямагучи тяжело вздыхает. Его не слишком успокоили слова Акааши, но он как минимум будет рядом и поможет, в случае чего. И только он успел это подумать, как со стороны сцены выныривает Тендо, а за ним грациозно спотыкается, судя по всему, Куроо. Оглянувшись, Сатори на пару с Куроо громко заржали, от чего Суга на расстоянии тяжело вздохнул, а Ямагучи внезапно немного полегчало. Во всяком случае не придётся строить из себя серьёзного человека, что уже было неплохо.</p><p>— Добрый вечер! Мне тут красноволосые демоны на ушко рассказали, что здесь басисты водятся. — весело говорит Куроо, и Ямагучи удивляется. Смех его был громкий и пронзительный, который порой называют гиенистым, но вот сам голос оказался мерный и глубокий.</p><p>«Ну вообще справедливо, — думается Ямагучи. — Он же солист, его голос должен быть как минимум неплохим.»</p><p>— Вот наш басист-тихоня, ты с ним поаккуратнее, он стеснительный! — с потрохами выдаёт Ямагучи Тендо, и Тадаши нервно улыбается под заинтересованным взглядом Куроо.</p><p>Вблизи Куроо оказался высоким хорошо сложенным парнем с копной неуправляемых чёрных волос, стоящих странным начёсом. Волосы либо не знали законы гравитации, либо знали, но успешно игнорировали. Однако внимание привлекали скорее глаза — янтарные и ленивые, они сияли любопытством и добротой. Первое впечатление о нём складывалось хорошее.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Куроо-сан, — поспешно вскочил со своего места Ямагучи, слегка склонившись в поклоне. — Рад знакомству. Я Ямагучи Тадаши.</p><p>— Взаимно, — улыбается. — Так это правда, что ты басист?</p><p>— Играет с пятнадцати, — внезапно отозвался Суга из-за стойки. Видимо, решил прорекламировать Тадаши. Будто Тендо не сделал это до него. — Он действительно хорош в этом.</p><p>— Где же ты раньше пропадал?! — громко радуется Куроо</p><p>— У Суги на кухне, — как-то совершенно теряется Ямагучи, вызывая волну смеха у Тендо и Куроо. Суга и Акааши тоже фыркают, но быстро берут себя в руки.</p><p>— Не дави на него, Куроо! — мягко, но окончательно отрезает Суга, и Куроо извиняюще смотрит на Тадаши.</p><p>— Прости-прости, — машет он руками и немного отходит, будто испугавшись, что нарушает личное пространство Ямагучи.</p><p>— Ничего, — выдавливает из себя последний. — Я просто хотел сказать, что ещё не решил вступать или нет, — он берёт небольшую паузу, но Куроо ободряюще улыбается и кивком просит продолжать. — Я просто впервые тут, я даже не слышал вашу группу, да и в принципе никогда не играл, в плане в группе не играл, — Тадаши запутался в словах, покраснел и почувствовал успокаивающую ладонь Акааши на своей спине. — Прошу меня извинить, — снова кланяется Тадаши.</p><p>— Не переживай об этом, ребёнок! — Куроо вновь машет рукой. Видимо, это было его привычкой. — Я и не заставляю тебя всё бросить и сразу вступать. Сам знаю, решение не одного дня. Послушаешь сегодня, я тебя потом с ребятами познакомлю, послушаем, как ты играешь, а там и решим, как всё сложится.</p><p>Тадаши кивает головой с лёгкой улыбкой, и Куроо переключается обратно на Тендо.</p><p>— Яку сегодня опять ругался на технику, в этот раз что-то со светом, — Куроо закатывает глаза и, понизив голос, продолжает. — Всё тут не как у людей. Кроме бара, — добавляет он уже громче, глядя на Сугу. — К вам, ребята, претензий нет!</p><p>— Конечно, у вас доступ к бесплатным коктейлям, какие могут быть претензии? — Коуши хитро смотрит на Куроо и тот наигранно смущённо пожимает плечами — Ладно, артист, мне работать надо. После выступления жду! — Сугавара откланивается и отходит, на прощанье подмигнув Тадаши.</p><p>Ямагучи помахал ему рукой и удивлённо оглянулся. Действительно — людей вокруг стало заметно больше. Они рассеялись по залу, кто-то сидел за столами вокруг сцены, кто-то, как и их компания, устроился у барной стойки с интересом поглядывая на сцену. Там тем временем происходило движение. Какой-то парень с хмурым видом ходил из угла в угол с кучей проводов в руках, подсоединяя что-то к чему-то. Тадаши с его места было не очень видно. К работнику подбегает кто-то почти до неприличия рыжий, что-то сбивчиво говорит, и они вдвоём вскоре удаляются.</p><p>— Через сколько начнётся программа? — подаёт наконец голос Акааши, обращаясь к Куроо и Тендо.</p><p>— Вообще должно через пятнадцать минут, — отвечает первый. — Но это в том случае, если Яку сможет выиграть в схватке между ним и светом.</p><p>— Яку и не с таким справлялся, — успокаивает Тендо друга. — Не переживай раньше времени.</p><p>— Не люблю, когда во время выступления что-то ломается, — гитарист тяжело вздыхает и вновь обращается к Ямагучи. — Какую музыку вообще любишь?</p><p>— Звучит как плохой способ завязать беседу на первом свидании, — спасает ситуацию Тендо, переключая внимание Куроо обратно на себя. — Тебе задают этот вопрос, и ты сразу забываешь всё, что ты слушал.</p><p>— У меня такого не было, — обиженно хмурится Куроо, но быстро возвращается к своему ленивому я. Однако Ямагучи хватило этого времени, чтобы сформировать ответ.</p><p>— У меня нет определённого стиля, — честно признаётся он. — Мне нравится альтернативная музыка. Инди рок или поп, дрим поп, лоу-фай. Ну и классику жанров, конечно. Queen, The Beatles, Дэвид Боуи, — Тадаши ещё помолчал, припоминая что-то. — ABBA! — вспоминает радостно он.</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься! — смеётся Куроо. — Мы тоже не придерживаемся одного жанра. Исполняем и чужие композиции, и свои пишем, ты пишешь?</p><p>— Нет, — врёт, не краснея, Тадаши. Он чувствует взгляд Акааши на своей спине, но тот ничего не говорит, и Ямагучи ему за это благодарен.</p><p>Куроо кивает головой.</p><p>— В основном у нас альтернативная музыка, так что думаю, тебе понравится. Сегодня у нас по планам, — тут Куроо завис на мгновение. — Три… песни?</p><p>— Вы нас спрашиваете? — усмехается Акааши, и Ямагучи удивлённо смотрит на того. Не часто Кейджи язвит с малознакомыми. Но Куроо лишь смеётся.</p><p>— Да я не помню! У нас на доске записано в гримёрке, а я выступления по пятницам вечно со средами путаю, уж не знаю, почему. Ладно, — быстро перевёл он тему. — Я назад пойду, нам ещё разыграться чуть-чуть надо. Ямагучи-кун, — Тадаши поднимает глаза и встречается с чужим янтарным и пристальным взглядом. — Надеюсь, что ещё встретимся.</p><p>Тадаши кивает головой. Акааши вторит жест. Тендо салютует.</p><p>— Не прощаюсь, — смеётся Куроо. — Суга, Асахи! Хорошей работы!</p><p>Синхронное спасибо прилетает Куроо уже в спину.</p><p>— Как ты? — оживает Тендо и кладёт руку на плечо к Ямагучи. — Прости, если мы переборщили.</p><p>— Ничего, — улыбается Тадаши. — Куроо-сан интересный. Я рад, что с ним познакомился.</p><p>— Да, он такой! — смеётся Сатори. — Ты как только их музыку услышишь, сразу влюбишься, я клянусь!</p><p>— Это так, — вновь подаёт голос Акааши, и на его глаза опускается неясная задумчивая пелена.</p><p>Тадаши смотрит на точёный профиль своего друга, и камень на сердце вновь тянет вниз.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда на сцену вышли «Lavender Field» Суга, казалось, кричал громче всех. Акааши рядом засмеялся из-за этого, весело сверкая глазами из-за бокала вина. Кейджи пил уже третий стакан, и Тадаши уже было начал волноваться, но вовремя вспомнил, что у Акааши хорошая стойкость к алкоголю, он лишь расслабляет его, позволяя опустить серьёзность и свободно смеяться. Соревноваться в стойкости с ним может только Иваизуми, но напоить Иваизуми — это что-то за гранью фантастики.</p><p>— Добрый вечер! — радостно кричит в микрофон девушка со светлым каре и с барабанными палочками в руках, и ей в ответ доносится очередная волна аплодисментов и крика. — У нас сегодня жаркая программа, так что готовьтесь!</p><p>— Это Саеко, — кричит на ухо Суга, сумевший выкрасть мгновение. — Она барабанщица!</p><p>— Но она ведь не лидерка группы? — уточняет Тадаши. По рассказам Ячи он помнил имя их солистки как-то иначе. Что-то на «М» Мищ… Мич…</p><p>— Нет, лидерка Мичимия! — Суга кидает резвый взгляд на барную стойку, но Асахи временно справлялся один, так что Суга не убежал. — Мы с ней ходили в одну школу и даже были на одной параллели, но классы разные.</p><p>— Как тесен мир, — хмыкает Ямагучи и Коуши согласно кивает.</p><p>— За главной гитарой у них Алиса, она та, с длинными светлыми волосами, — Сугавара указывает на девушку невероятной красоты — её волосы в свете огней переливаются потрясающим серебряным цветом, и Тадаши ловит себя на том, что засматривается.</p><p>— За синтезатором стоит Мива, она тут, кстати, всех гримирует, у неё волшебные руки, — тем временем продолжает Суга. — Киёко, эта та, у которой на руке дракон вытатуирован, играет на драм паде. Честно скажу, я когда впервые увидел, что она с ним вытворяет, я почти влюбился!</p><p>— Ты гей, — смеётся Тадаши, оглядываясь на Сугавару.</p><p>— Ну вот теперь представь уровень! — улыбается в ответ Коуши. — Ну и Ячи ты уже знаешь.</p><p>Ямагучи тепло улыбается, глядя, как Ячи настраивает микрофон на нужный ей уровень и светится счастьем. Он знал, что Лавандовые Поля очень сильно повлияли на поиск уверенности у своей подруги, и теперь в голову закрадывалась мысль, а не поможет ли группа и ему обрести покой в душе. Впрочем мысль дальше прокрасться не успела — свет резко поменялся, окрасив пространство бара в сине-фиолетовые тона, и Мичимия подошла к микрофону.</p><p>— Мы споём вам песню, которая называется «Звезда», — кричит она толпе и с ритма, заданного Саеко, со сцены срывается энергичная мелодия — красивый резкий перелив звуков заполнил сцену и зал под ней, Мичимия запела:</p><p>— <em>Get it, get it up, get it on the ride</em><br/>
<em>I'm the captain of my own life</em><br/>
<em>Hide in front of my eyes,<br/>
I'm gonna make you mad</em><br/>
<em>Billi-billi-billionaires of ideas,<br/>
I got tons of them</em><br/>
<em>Fear is on the rise and rules are by my side</em><br/>
<em>Music goes world, worldwide</em><br/>
<em>I'm gonna make my style</em></p><p><em>(Возьми, сделай это, забери с собой в путь,</em><br/>
<em>Я капитан своей собственной жизни,</em><br/>
<em>Уйди с моих глаз, иначе сведу с ума.</em><br/>
<em>Биллионы идей, у меня их тонна,<br/>
</em> <em>Этот страх возрастает и власть принадлежит мне.</em><br/>
<em>Музыка идёт по всему-всему свету,</em><br/>
<em>Я создам свой собственный стиль!)</em></p><p>Мелодия быстрая, энергичная, а слова с самого начала песни текут красивой бурной рекой из уст солистки, околдовывают, заставляют двигаться под ритм. Энергетика, идущая со сцены волшебна, и Тадаши радостно, что впервые он услышал эту песню в живом исполнении, а не в студийной записи, но одновременно грустно, что он только сейчас услышал, как группа Ячи исполняет свои песни. Ямагучи тут же дал себе обещание прослушать все доступные записи Полей. Он был уверен, что у Суги есть они все.</p><p>— <em>You wanna be a star</em><br/>
<em>But you don't know who you are</em><br/>
<em>You wanna be a star</em><br/>
<em>But you can't stand the light</em></p><p><em>(Ты хочешь быть звездой,</em><br/>
<em>Но ты не знаешь, кто ты такой,</em><br/>
<em>Ты хочешь быть звездой,</em><br/>
<em>Но ты не можешь стерпеть свет)</em></p><p>Ямагучи удивлённо приподнимает брови, вслушиваясь и осознавая смысл припева, и чуть хмурится. Дыхание немного сковывает, а слова будто задевают неясные струны в груди, заставляя вникать в текст, пропускать его сквозь себя, чувствовать.</p><p><em>— Get it, get it up, get it on your life</em><br/>
<em>Stand up or they'll take your rights</em><br/>
<em>I don't need no MBA to know music's my DNA</em><br/>
<em>Cause every time I feel okay is when you look the other way<br/>
</em> <em>Stop a minute, mutation is coming on<br/>
</em> <em>Let's get some fierce on, put a big beat on</em></p><p><em>(Возьми, сделай это, сделай частью своей жизни,</em><br/>
<em>Встань, иначе они отберут у тебя твои права,<br/>
</em> <em>Мне не нужна степень магистра, чтобы знать, что музыка у меня в ДНК,</em><br/>
<em>Потому что я чувствую себя хорошо только когда ты смотришь в другую сторону,</em><br/>
<em>Остановись! На мгновение. Перемены в твоей жизни наступают сейчас.</em><br/>
<em>Давай, найди в себе ярость, сделай биты громче)</em></p><p>Слова проникают сразу в голову, Тадаши не может не думать о том, что эти слова поются Ему. Это словно призыв сделать что-то, призыв настолько сильный, что сердце заходится чечёткой под стук барабанов, звуки клавиш, гитарные рифы, и приятный сердцу бас, который Ямагучи может различить даже сейчас. Тяжесть на душе стала ощущаться ещё явнее, и Тадаши внезапно захотел оказаться со своей гитарой в руке, в окружении звуков, чтобы скорее избавиться от этого чувства.</p><p><em>— On my way to redemption, my only way's creation</em><br/>
<em>On my way to salvation, my own revolution</em></p><p><em>(На моём пути к искуплению, единственная дорога — это создание,</em><br/>
<em>На моём пути к спасению души моя собственная революция)</em></p><p>Внезапно в голове вновь всплывает Куроо с его группой.<br/>
<em>«Может, это того стоит?»</em></p><p><em>— Ego goes right into the flow<br/>
</em> <em>I made my way to feel brave not to feel safe</em><br/>
<em>'Cause my mojo stays right into the flow<br/>
</em> <em>I made my place out of stress out of the rest</em></p><p><em>(Эгоизм пропал в течении,<br/>
</em> <em>Я выбрала свой путь, чтобы быть смелой, выйти из зоны комфорта,<br/>
</em> <em>Ведь мой талисман остался в течении,</em><br/>
<em>Я создам своё место без стресса, без устали)</em></p><p>Песня закончилась резко, также, как и началась, также, как и пелась, а Ямагучи так и остался в ней, словно замурованный в ноты и звуки, помещённый туда насильно и навсегда.</p><p>— Ты как? — внезапно вздрагивает от чужого прикосновения Тадаши и в панике смотрит в сторону Акааши, что обеспокоенно смотрел на него, заглядывая прямо в глаза. — Ты будто выпал из мира.</p><p>Ямагучи смотрит на сцену, и с отстранённой грустью замечает, как Лавандовые Поля собирают свои инструменты, благодаря публику. Он пропустил две их песни, оставшись под впечатлением от первой.</p><p>— Я просто… — заговорил он с Акааши, что всё ещё обеспокоенно гладил плечо Ямагучи. — Задумался, видимо.</p><p>Кейджи кивает головой, но всё равно с беспокойством поглядывает на Тадаши. Будь его воля, он бы и Сугу позвал, чтоб тот наверняка выудил из Ямагучи его проблему. Но Суга занят громкими аплодисментами, коктейлями и разговорами с посетителями. Интересно, сколько сердец Сугавара разбил своим золотым кольцом на безымянном пальце?</p><p>— Ямагучи! — звонкий голос Ячи вновь слышен сквозь толпу, а затем невысокая девушка наконец появляется в поле зрения, и Тадаши счастливо улыбается, когда та кидается ему в объятья. — Ты действительно остался, я так рада! Как тебе?</p><p>— Здравствуй, Ячи-сан, — с тёплой улыбкой говорит Акааши, привлекая к себе внимания. Хитока ойкает и склоняет голову в поклоне.</p><p>— Прости, Акааши-сан, я не заметила тебя!</p><p>— Ничего, — успокаивающе говорит Кейджи. — Великолепное представление, Вы поражаете всё больше и больше.</p><p>— Спасибо большое! — светится счастьем Ячи и переводит взгляд обратно на Тадаши.</p><p>— Акааши прав, это было восхитительно, — Ямагучи стыдливо умалчивает, что пропустил последние песни. — Скажи, а «Звезда» это…</p><p>— Моя песня! — заливается явной гордостью — Я очень сильно её люблю и рада, что Мичимия-сан согласилась её исполнить.</p><p>— Песня очень сильная, ты огромная молодец! — искренне восторгается Тадаши, сжимая руки Ячи в своих. — Я так много всего ощутил, клянусь!</p><p>— Я безумно рада! — смущённо говорит Ячи и вновь обнимает Тадаши.</p><p>А Тадаши гладит её по спине, и в голове всё крутится <em>«Может оно того действительно стоит?»</em></p><p>***</p><p>После Полей играют ещё две группы, каждая по песне. Они явно тут впервые, так как ни Ячи, ни Суга не смогли назвать никого и выступающих. Их музыка была хороша, и не будь Тадаши до сих пор под впечатлением от Lavender Field, он даже и прислушался бы. Но Ячи, Акааши и временно отходивший куда-то Тендо внезапно завели беседу о смыслах, вкладываемых в песни, и Ямагучи счёл это более интересным.</p><p>— А вот Busted Zoo! — наконец радостно говорит Ячи, указывая на сцену и Ямагучи набирает воздуха в скованные волнением лёгкие. На сцену вальяжно вываливается Куроо, срывая первую волну оваций и купаясь в ней, словно в лучах солнца. За ним с такой же грацией появляется парень с интересной причёской: покрашенные серой и чёрной краской волосы смотрели вверх, словно перья нахохлившейся совы и смешно подпрыгивали при каждом шаге.</p><p>— Это Бокуто Котаро, — вновь раздаётся сборку мерный голос Акааши, насквозь пронизанный улыбкой. — Он гитарист. Главная заводила толпы.</p><p>— Я удивлён, что это не Куроо, — говорит Ямагучи приподнимая в вопросе бровь.</p><p>— И он тоже, — легко соглашается Акааши. — Они вдвоём хорошо чувствуют публику, ими легко проникнуться. Двое же других членов группы… — Кейджи тянет последнее слово, словно ещё хочет что-то добавить, но вместо этого просто кивает головой на сцену, мол посмотри и сам поймёшь.</p><p>Ямагучи переводит взгляд от лица друга и удивлённо глядит, куда ему сказали. Парень в огромном худи и с барабанными палочками указывает Куроо, куда поставить его установку с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Его уставшие глаза Тадаши мог разглядеть даже от бара, благо софиты хорошо освещали пространство сцены.</p><p>— Барабанщик у них Козуме Кенма, — тем временем говорит Акааши. — Он восхитительно управляется палками, словно играется им, пока отбивает ритм.</p><p>— Он не очень любит быть в центре внимания, — внезапно говорит Суга, подходящий к друзьям. — Кто-то ещё что-то будет?</p><p>— Джин-тоник, — неожиданно даже для самого себя говорит Тадаши, и Сугавара удивлённо улыбается.</p><p>— Ого, хорошо, заказ принят! Акааши, Тендо, Ячи-сан?</p><p>— Я всё на сегодня, - легко качает головой Тендо. - Не хочется больше.</p><p>— Не хочу доставлять тебе неприятностей, — Ячи мило улыбается. Суга в непонимании смотрит на неё. — Мне ещё нет двадцати, — поясняет она. Суга машет рукой.</p><p>— Тадаши тоже! Считай, что у тебя привилегии в качестве друга за барной стойкой, — он подмигивает, но Ячи всё равно кивает головой.</p><p>— Не хочу пить до двадцати, — тогда Сугавара понятливо кивает.</p><p>— Прости, если давил, — говорит он, смущённо улыбаясь.</p><p>— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, правда! Это мои тараканы, — Ячи машет руками, и Суга переводит взгляд на Акааши.</p><p>Тот показал свой ещё полный бокал с вином. Кивнув, Суга готов уже был отойти, но решил добавить пару слов Тадаши.</p><p>— Слушай внимательно и не улетай в мысли, — Коуши улыбнулся, хитро подмигнув.</p><p>— Ты можешь перестать говорить загадками? — отчаянно, но в шутку, вскинул руки к небесам Ямагучи под Сугаваровскую пародию на злобный смех.</p><p>— А вот это, — перевела на себя внимание Ячи, и Тадаши проследил за её пальцем. — Тсукишима Кей. Он играет на синтезаторе.</p><p>Ямагучи сразу заметил, на кого указывала Ячи. Высокий парень со светлыми волосами стоял в тени, планомерно подключая провода к своему инструменту. Его сосредоточенное лицо было полностью сфокусировано лишь на своём занятии, не отвлекали его ни громкие крики Бокуто под боком, ни смех толпы на очередную шутку Куроо, ни софиты, сейчас меняющие свое положение от рук невидимого сейчас мастера. Выверенные и уверенные движения рук на секунду заворожили Тадаши, но Ячи вывела его из транса.</p><p>— Мы с ним пересекались пару раз, он страшно серьёзный вблизи, — она улыбается. — Но он помог мне один раз, когда какие-то, — тут она замолчала, подбирая слово. — Личности. Как какие-то нетрезвые личности решили познакомиться со мной, — Хитока дёргает плечом, словно сбрасывает что-то неприятное с него, и сам Тадаши в панике смотрит на неё, а в груди сразу появляется чувство вины. «А вдруг такое повторится и рядом не будет тебя, чтобы помочь, а вдруг рядом не будет <em>никого?</em>»</p><p>Ямагучи уже начал накручивать себя всё сильнее и сильнее, но тут рядом с ним материализовался заказанный им напиток, а затем возник и Суга.</p><p>— Ячи-сан, не бойся называть их скотами, — сказал он серьёзно. — И говорить нам о таких подонках. Асахи всего одного взгляда достаточно, чтоб их спугнуть.</p><p>— Всё уже хорошо, это единичный случай был! — замахала она руками, скромно заливаясь краской. — Не стоит так волноваться, правда.</p><p>— Подонков много, — строго замечает Акааши. — Повезло, что Тсукишима-сан оказался рядом.</p><p>Тендо презрительно фыркает, и это оказывается лучше любого комментария.</p><p>— Это да, — кивает Ячи с мягкой улыбкой и переводит взгляд обратно. — Они начинают!</p><p>И действительно, только успела она это произнести, как голос Бокуто раздался по всему залу.</p><p>— Хей, хей, хей! — громкий и немного хриплый голос привлёк к себе внимание. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо разогрелись, потому что мы приготовили Вам настоящее шоу, не так ли, Куроо?</p><p>— Всё верно, мой пернатый друг, — быстро подхватил волну Тетсуро, выдвигая свой микрофон ближе к центру, и сверкая обворожительной улыбкой на весь зал. — Надеюсь, вы нас поддержите?!</p><p>Волна оваций и криков пронеслась над баром и Куроо, дав сигнал Козуме, взял первый аккорд. К нему быстро присоединился барабанный проигрыш, а затем все инструменты заиграли вместе. Как и Поля, Зоопарк сразу начал брать энергией, громкая музыка отражалась от стен, терялась в столах, скользила меж бокалов посетителей, взрывной волной накрывая с головой. Тадаши словно оглох, слыша лишь переливы звуков и аккордов, сплетающихся в прекрасную картину.</p><p>Первые две песни протекли незаметно. Ямагучи лишь по какой-то инерции хлопал после каждой композиции, восторгаясь мастерством играющих. Он не выпал из существования, как это случилось с Лавандовыми Полями, но музыка настолько погрузила его в себя, что у Тадаши не получалось выпутаться из её звуков, сосредоточившись на голосе. Так и вышло, что музыку Ямагучи услышал, но слова прошли словно мимо него. К счастью, исполняли они не свои произведения, а лишь каверы, и Тадаши не испытал удушающего чувства стыда.</p><p>— А сейчас, — слышится уже немного уставший, но до невозможности воодушевлённый голос Куроо из динамиков. — Мы хотим исполнить одну очень важную песню, и нам нужна Ваша помощь, — он подмигивает залу, и тот вновь заходится аплодисментами. — У нас сегодня своего рода прослушивание! — Зал удивлённо гудит, а Куроо и рад. — Да-да, именно. Среди Вас тут находится человек, который должен решить для себя одну важную вещь, — Тадаши застывает на месте, во все глаза смотря на сцену. — И мы хотим помочь ему это сделать, — завершает свою речь Тетсуро, быстрым взглядом янтарных глаз выцепив Ямагучи и усмехнувшись ему.</p><p>— А я говорил, что он заноза в заднице, — хмыкает Акааши, но Ямагучи его почти не слышит. Ему вспоминаются слова Суги, как он сказал?</p><p>
  <em>«Слушай внимательно и не улетай в мысли?»</em>
</p><p>Со сцены слышится повторяющийся гитарный аккорд, и Тадаши замирает, не в силах моргнуть. С первым сухим ударом барабанов, Куроо начинает петь, и Ямагучи впервые по-настоящему слышит, как звучит его голос.</p><p><em>— This is for the lions living in the wiry broke down frames of my friends bodies</em><br/>
<em>When the flood water comes, it ain't gonna be clear</em><br/>
<em>It's gonna look like mud<br/>
</em> <em>But I will help you swim</em><br/>
<em>I will help you swim<br/>
</em> <em>I'm gonna help you swim</em></p><p><em>(Посвящается львам, которые живут в тонких, потрёпанных телах моих друзей.<br/>
</em> <em>Когда случится потоп, вода не будет прозрачной.<br/>
Она будет выглядеть как грязь.</em><br/>
<em>Но я помогу вам держаться на плаву.</em><br/>
<em>Я помогу вам держаться на плаву.</em><br/>
<em>Я буду помогать вам плыть) </em></p><p>Чистый и эмоциональный, голос ясно доносил то, о чём хотел спеть Куроо. Его чувства, он сам, всё было в этих строках. Ямагучи, как музыкант, понимал это лучше всего.</p><p><em>— This is for the snakes and the people they bite<br/>
</em> <em>For the friends I've made; for the sleepless nights<br/>
</em> <em>For the warning signs I've completely ignored</em><br/>
<em>There's an amount to take, reasons to take more</em><br/>
<em>It's no big surprise you turned out this way</em><br/>
<em>When they close their eyes and prayed you would change</em><br/>
<em>And they cut your hair, and sent you away</em><br/>
<em>You stopped by my house the night you escaped</em><br/>
<em>With tears in my eyes,<br/>
I begged you to stay</em><br/>
<em>You said, «hey man, I love you but no fucking way»</em></p><p><em>(Это посвящено змеям, и людям, которых те укусили;</em><br/>
<em>Тем, с кем стал друзьями; тем бессонным ночам;</em><br/>
<em>Предупредительным знакам, которые я абсолютно игнорировал.</em><br/>
<em>Тут есть через что пройти и есть причины пройти через большее.<br/>
</em> <em>Не удивительно, что ты так поступаешь.</em><br/>
<em>Когда они закрывали глаза и молились, чтоб ты изменился.</em><br/>
<em>И они сбрили твои волосы и выгнали тебя из дома.<br/>
</em> <em>Ты остановился возле моего дома в ночь, когда сбежал.</em><br/>
<em>Со слезами на глазах я умолял тебя остаться.<br/>
</em> <em>Ты сказал: «Эй, мужик, я тебя люблю, но ни при каких, блять, условиях.»)</em></p><p>Сдавленный выдох вырывается из груди Ямагучи, когда текст наконец-то чувствуется всей душой. Тадаши тяжелее дышать, его глаза сухие, потому что он не может заставить себя моргнуть, когда в партию вступает вся группа, и песня ощущается полнее, словно река впала в море, и теперь ты не можешь увидеть другой берег. Лишь музыка, лишь песня.</p><p><em>— I'm sure that we could find something for you to do on stage</em><br/>
<em>Maybe shake a tambourine or when I sing, you sing harmonies</em></p><p><em>(Я уверен, что мы могли бы найти, чем тебе заняться на сцене.</em><br/>
<em>Может, играть на бубне или подпевать, когда я пою)</em></p><p>Тадаши ловит взгляд Куроо на этом моменте и усмехается.</p><p><em>— This is for the lake that me and my friends swim in</em><br/>
<em>Naked and dumb on a drunken night</em><br/>
<em>And it should've felt good</em><br/>
<em>But I can hear the Jaws theme song on repeat in the back of my mind</em><br/>
<em>Make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face</em><br/>
<em>There are lessons to be learned, consequences for all the stupid things I say<br/>
</em> <em>And it is no big surprise you turned out this way</em><br/>
<em>The spark in her eyes</em><br/>
<em>The look on your face<br/>
</em> <em>I will not be brave</em></p><p><em>(Это посвящено тому озеру, которое мы с моими друзьями переплывали,<br/>
Голые и безрассудные в пьяную ночь.</em><br/>
<em>И я бы должен был быть доволен,<br/>
Но я так и слышу музыку из «Челюстей» на заднем плане.<br/>
</em> <em>Не забудь поцеловать костяшки, перед тем как ударить меня в лицо.</em><br/>
<em>Много уроков я должен усвоить, последствия всех тех глупостей, что я наговорил.</em><br/>
<em>Не удивительно, что ты так реагируешь.</em><br/>
<em>Горящие глаза,<br/>
Это выражение твоего лица.<br/>
</em> <em>Я не буду храбрым)</em></p><p>Обведя взглядом зал, Тадаши внезапно понял, что он не единственный, кто оказался очарован звуками песни, и глядя на все лица людей, кто нашёл в тексте себя, нашёл себя в звуках, в музыке, в эмоциях, Ямагучи внезапно осознал кое-что очень для него важное.</p><p><em>— I wanna contribute to the chaos</em><br/>
<em>I don't wanna watch and then complain</em> <em>'<br/>
Cause I am through finding blame</em><br/>
<em>That is the decision that I have made<br/>
</em> <em>She hopes I'm cursed forever to</em><br/>
<em>Sleep on a twin-sized mattress</em><br/>
<em>In somebody's attic or basement my whole life</em><br/>
<em>Never graduating up in size to add another</em><br/>
<em>And my nightmares will have nightmares every night</em></p><p><em>(Я хочу сотрудничать с хаосом.</em><br/>
<em>Я не хочу просто смотреть, а потом жаловаться.</em><br/>
<em>Потому что виной всему этому<br/>
</em> <em>Являются решения, которые я принимал.<br/>
</em> <em>Она надеется, что я навечно проклят<br/>
</em> <em>И буду спать на одноместном матрасе</em><br/>
<em>На чьём-нибудь чердаке или в подвале,</em><br/>
 <em>И моё спальное место никогда не расширится для ещё одного,<br/>
</em><em>И в моих кошмарах мне будут сниться кошмары каждую ночь)</em></p><p>То, как группа играла вместе, как они чувствовали друг-друга, как они меняли спокойный темп на быстрый, как легко они общались друг с другом быстрыми взглядами, кивками головой, лёгкими прикосновениями, было настолько правильно, что Ямагучи захотелось того же, ему захотелось стоять рядом с ними, играть вместе с ними, быть одним из них, но не это было главным.</p><p>Всё то время, что играли «Busted Zoo», Тадаши не чувствовал тяжести, сковывающей душу. Впервые за много лет, груз с сердца пропал не от его игры, а от музыки других.</p><p>— Мне<em> нужно</em> играть с ними, — выдыхает Ямагучи, и Тендо победно вскидывает руки вверх.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm gonna help you swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>гей-катастрофа тсукишима кей впереде.<br/>а ещё у меня есть тви, куда вы можете подписаться. туда я иногда зарисовки вбрасываю.<br/>https://twitter.com/Viridis_mudilo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Когда Куроо однажды осторожно заметил, что группе нужен басист, он выглядел слишком удивлённым, когда помимо Бокуто, всегда с ним соглашающимся, Кей и Кенма выразили одобрение. Тсукишима так до конца не понял причину его удивления.</p><p>— А я думал, вы против будете, — словно защищается Тетсуро, а потом снова улыбается довольно, уже, видимо, продумывая план поиска басиста. Что-то подсказывало Кею, что план будет включать в себя Тендо. Красноволосый демон был вездесущ, когда тема касалась продвижения «Busted Zoo» в массы. Что же касалось пополнения в группу, что ж…</p><p>Тсукишима начал аккуратно складывать синтезатор в специальную переноску. Кенма чуть в стороне трепетно убирал свою барабанную установку по сумкам. Бокуто протирал струны гитары с лёгкой улыбкой, что словно намертво была приклеена к лицу Котаро. Куроо в стороне активно жестикулировал, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону и смеясь. Кей знал, что они неплохая группа. Они вчетвером хорошо общались, понимали друг друга на сцене, они были не просто группой, они были настоящими друзьями, и было приятно ощущать общность с кем-то, хотя Кей даже не был активно социальным человеком. Их музыка была отражением их личностей, она звучала также гармонично, как и их квартет сосуществовал вместе.</p><p>Однако в последнее время, когда у них произошёл заметный прогресс в развитии своего стиля, ощутилась острая нехватка в ритм-группе. Кенма был поразительным барабанщиком. Одним из лучших, с которыми приходилось играть Тсукишиме, но даже он не мог справляться со всем один. Барабанам нужна была поддержка в лице бас-гитары. И в группе это поняли все одновременно, даже не обсуждая ничего вслух.</p><p>— Тсукки! — кричит Бокуто со своего места. Он уже закончил заботу о своём инструменте, и теперь аккуратно сворачивал длинные провода, что использовались для репетиции. — Помоги доубирать комнату!</p><p>— Секунду, — кивает Кей, застёгивая чехол синтезатора.</p><p>У них действительно была хорошая группа, пускай они и были любителями.</p><p>***</p><p>Целую неделю разговор о басисте не всплывал в памяти Кея. Впрочем, если быть честным, эта неделя в принципе выпала из музыкальной жизни Тсукки, как неделя, забитая лекциями и эссе. Ничего страшного вроде зачётов не предвиделось, так что странный внезапный ажиотаж всех профессоров на дополнительный материал оказался шоком для Тсукишимы. Потом старшие студенты поведали первокурсникам, что профессора таким образом стараются состыковать темы для упрощения жизни ученикам, из-за чего временами случаются такие «тяжёлые» моменты обучения.</p><p>Кею не на что было жаловаться. Он стремился к этим знаниям, и усваивать информацию, которую действительно хочется знать, в разы легче. В конце концов история — это настоящее увлечение Тсукишимы, изучение которой приносило искреннее удовлетворение и спокойствие душе Кея.</p><p>Впрочем, это не означало, что Тсукишима без проблем справлялся со всем ворохом заданий, что ему давались. Так что когда после завала он наконец пришёл на репетицию, обнаружил весьма огорчённого Бокуто, валяющегося на полу, с таким же нерадостным Куроо подле него. Кенма тихо наигрывал лёгкий ритм, и по его лицу Кей не мог понять, волновало ли его что-то.</p><p>— Что произошло? — спросил наконец Кей, устраивая зонт в углу для просушки.</p><p>— Басист, — просто отвечает Кенма, что немного проясняет ситуацию для Тсукишимы, но не слишком.</p><p>— Что с ним не так? — уточняет он, обращаясь уже скорее к Куроо, как к наиболее готовому на коммуникацию в данный момент.</p><p>— Факт его отсутствия, — с тяжёлым вздохом поясняет он.</p><p>— Вы искали уже? — Тсукишима проходит к своему обычному место, устраивая чехол на пол, но не торопясь его раскрывать.</p><p>— Незадолго до тебя ушёл третий с прослушивания.</p><p>— Ого, неужели у нас настолько завышенные критерии? — хмыкает Кей. Почему-то он думал, что поиск хоть какого-нибудь музыканта в команду будет затруднительным, а они тут без него уже третьего отвергли.</p><p>— Наши критерии, — высокопарно заявляет Тетсуро. — Приемлемы для обычных смертных, и это не наша вина, что даже их невозможно выполнить.</p><p>— Они все сперва гитаристы, и только потом басисты, — переводит Бокуто, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях с пола.</p><p>— Это ведёт за собой желание перетянуть внимание на себя, — наконец говорит Кенма. — Мне нужно сыграться с басистом, даже если не с первого раза, но хотя бы уловить его желание сделать это. Эти трое же решили потешить своё самолюбие, обращаясь к нам.</p><p>— Мы должны быть одним целым, — продолжает мысль Куроо, активно кивая словам Кенмы. — Мы должны направлять друг друга, а не бороться за право быть главным при свете софитов. Это разрушит группу.</p><p>Тсукишима понятливо кивнул, но не смог добавить ничего. Факт, что надо просто продолжать поиски, был очевиден и произносить его вслух не требовалось.</p><p>— Ладно, — хлопнул Куроо в ладоши, уверенно вставая с пола. — Давайте репетировать, у нас завтра в баре звёздный час.</p><p>— Бро, каждый наш час звёздный! — смеётся Бокуто, быстро приходя в себя.</p><p>— Бро, ты прав! Удача рано или поздно будет на нашей стороне!</p><p>Кенма едва слышно усмехнулся на их диалог, а Тсукишима решил, что какая-нибудь звезда удачи им точно не повредит.</p><p>***</p><p>Начало пятничного выступления в баре было настолько непримечательным, насколько это возможно для пятничных выступлений. Всё начиналось с Куроо, а заканчивалось очередной катастрофой.</p><p>— В этот раз я даже не виноват! — Тетсуро взмахивает руками в капитулирующем жесте, когда Кей только входит в гримёрку под нервное рычание Яку.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Яку-сан, — осторожно говорит Тсукишима и бочком прокрадывается к своему законному углу — переодеваться и разыгрываться.</p><p>— Хуёбрый, — огрызается в ответ Яку, но потом замечает, кто пришёл, и отвечает уже спокойнее. — Здравствуй, Тсукишима-сан. Прости за это, — он неопределённо машет рукой, но Кею понятно, за что тот извиняется. Он кивает головой и уходит в свои дела.</p><p>— Яку-сан! — в гримёрку врывается рыжий ураган, и Кей в лёгком раздражении окидывает Хинату взглядом. У того в руках какой-то белый провод, в предназначении которого Тсукишима не уверен. — Я принёс шнур ПВС, Лев сейчас занесёт ПВЗ, ещё что-то надо?</p><p>— Стабильное энергоснабжение, качественную технику и здоровые нервы, — ворчит Мориске, но в глазах благодарность, смешанная с усталостью.</p><p>— С этим тебе никто не поможет, — ржёт Куроо, зарабатывая очередной злобный взгляд от Яку. Хината мнётся у двери, всё ещё не зная, куда ему деться.</p><p>Раньше, около года назад, когда Busted Zoo только приняли к себе Тсукишиму, поломки с техникой уже случались, но были куда более легко решаемые, да и редкие. Разумеется, Яку-сан бил тревогу уже тогда — что немного барахлит сейчас, скоро начнёт приносить проблемы. Владельцы бара тогда оказались глухи к заявлениям Яку. Остались глухими и по сей день, когда поломки начали происходить с периодичностью чуть ли не в неделю. Мориске рвёт и мечет, потом остывает у барной стойки с кружкой зелёного чая, заботливо приготовленном ему Сугой, а потом снова мечет и рвёт.</p><p>— Идём на сцену, — кивает ему головой Мориске, подталкивая в коридор. — Постараемся подготовить всё до начала.</p><p>Не очень синхронное «удачи» им доносится в спины. Какое-то время в гримёрке тихо — каждый копит силы перед выступлением. Даже Бокуто сидит на стуле и, закинув ноги на стол, перебирает струны простыми аккордами.</p><p>В дверь внезапно очень громко стучат три раза потом, после небольшой паузы, стучат четвёртый.</p><p>— Открыто! — орёт со своего места Куроо и откидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на входящего.</p><p>— Привет зоопарку, — входящей оказывается Саеко. — Ситуация катастрофическая.</p><p>— Опять карты потеряла? — не сдерживается от шпильки Куроо, и притворно жмётся от шутливого замаха Саеко барабанной палочкой.</p><p>— Молчи, кошак проклятый! — всё же смеётся она. — Хуже — я забыла все барабанные палки, кроме одной, — она демонстрирует одинокое орудие устрашения Тетсуро всей комнате. — А запасные, что здесь были — потеряла.</p><p>— Который раз за этот месяц? — Бокуто сочувственно смотрит на палку, откладывая гитару и придавая себе более человеческий вид.</p><p>— Всего пятый, — фырчит Танака. — Я не знаю, куда они деваются!</p><p>— С медиаторами также, — понимающе поддерживает диалог Котаро. — Сейчас есть, а в следующую секунду уже нет.</p><p>— Вот ты меня понимаешь!</p><p>— Я никогда медиаторы не терял, — гордо говорит Куроо.</p><p>— Я тебя не спрашивала, — показывает ему язык Саеко. — Кенма, хороший, помоги сестре по музыкальным инструментам.</p><p>— Кенма, хороший, не помогай! Она наш конкурент, если ты не забыл!</p><p>— Единственные, кто действительно считают наши группы конкурирующими, это Мива и ты, Куро, — приподнимает бровь Кенма, протягивая набор палочек Саеко. — Занеси сюда потом.</p><p>Куроо оскорблённо и драматично прикладывает руку к сердцу, словно Кенма ранил его туда. Козуме на это закатывает глаза и слегка склоняет голову, когда Танака со словами тысячи благодарностей выскальзывает обратно в коридор.</p><p>— Может, на день рождения ей подарить качественные палочки какие-нибудь? — отстранённо замечает Бокуто.</p><p>— Чтобы она и их потеряла или забыла? — Куроо скептично жмёт плечами, а потом вспоминает, что он обижен и снова придаёт себе страдальческий вид. Глаза на этот раз закатывает Тсукишима.</p><p>— Когда это подарок, человек намного пристальнее следит за вещами, — говорит он. — Простая психология.</p><p>— Когда у неё день рождения вообще? — уточняет Котаро. Я помню, что на следующей неделе, но когда именно?</p><p>— Пятого мая, — отвечает Кенма, утыкаясь обратно в телефон и быстро строча кому-то ответ.</p><p>В дверь вновь раздаётся быстрый стук, но в этот раз приглашения не ждут, а беспардонно входят.</p><p>— Как поживает моя любимая группа? — Тендо закрывает ногой дверь, оглядывая помещение с нескрываемым весельем. Тсукишима коротко ему кивнул и вернулся к синтезатору, повторяя ноты песни. У Кея и Сатори сложились отношения взаимного невмешательства — при их первой встрече они оба были не в лучшем настроении и умудрились посоревноваться в искусстве саркастических выпадов друг на друга. Солёная язвительность Тсукишимы и играющее ехидство Тендо подняли настроение обоим, однако изрядно напрягли всех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться в одном помещении с ними. С тех пор двое без особой нужды не встречались, но и враждебности друг к другу не испытывали.</p><p>— Не сошлись характерами, — жмёт плечами Киёко, когда Тсукишима пересказал ей историю знакомства с Тендо. — Такое случается.</p><p>Такое действительно случается. И Кея совершенно это не беспокоило, как, впрочем, и Тендо.</p><p>— Никакого личного пространства в этом доме! — всё ещё не выйдя из образа короля драмы говорит Куроо, но радостно подскакивает к Тендо, и жмёт ему руку.</p><p>— Тендо, друг! Не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть! — Бокуто наваливается на Сатори, отчего последний немного подгибается под весом гитариста.</p><p>— Не поверишь, ты уже второй, кто мне это говорит! Отвечу я также — я сам не ожидал, но сидеть в четырёх стенах оказалось выше моих сил! И, как оказалось, не зря, — Тендо вывернулся из-под руки Котаро, заговорчески смотря на Куроо. — Тут в зале сидит один мой очень хороший друг и тебе, Куроо, будет крайне интересно с ним познакомиться!</p><p>Тсукишима заинтересованно поднимает взгляд и видит, как хитро сверкают глаза Тетсуро.</p><p>— Да? Что ж, — он растирает ладони друг о друга, словно какой-то комичный злодей. — Веди меня к нему скорее!</p><p>— С удовольствием, — Тендо кланяется, будто придворный своему королю и они вместе под громкий смех уходят.</p><p>— Кей, — внезапно окликает его Кенма, от чего Тсукишима удивлённо смотрит на него. — Подойди сюда, пожалуйста.</p><p>Козуме стоял с несколькими листами в руках и смотрел на них, чуть нахмурив свои брови. Тсукишима заглянул в листы и еле заметно кивнул, понимающе.</p><p>— Тебе помочь с аранжировкой?</p><p>Кенма утвердительно мычит, протягивая листки Кею в руки. Тсукишима краем глаза замечает движение со стороны Бокуто, и недовольно вздыхает, когда ощущает его вес на своём плече.</p><p>— Бокуто, слезь, мне тяжело, — Котаро чуть смеётся, но слушается, хотя всё ещё смотрит через плечо на текст и набросанную нотную запись песни.</p><p>— Ого, — внезапно серьёзно говорит он. — Ты хочешь исполнить эту песню? — Тсукишима тоже в лёгком удивлении смотрит на Козуме. Эту песню они слышали лишь один раз и тогда Кею показалось, что она не слишком зацепила кого-то из них. Однако Кенма действительно нашёл и песню, и ноты, и даже уже начал сложный процесс аранжировки под другие инструменты.</p><p>— Ещё не уверен, — с сомнением отвечает Кенма, от чего Кей удивляется ещё больше. Кенма редко делал то, в чём не был уверен наверняка. Сам он говорил, что просто не любит делать что-то понапрасну. Куроо всегда отвечал, что тот просто ленивый. Кенма бубнил в ответ недовольное «нет», на которое Тетсуро отвечал «да», а потом всё шло по кругу.</p><p>— В таком случае я могу не торопиться с аранжировкой? — Тсукишима пересчитал находящиеся в его руках листки и аккуратно сложил пополам, чтобы потом убрать в карман чехла для фортепиано.</p><p>Кенма пожал плечами.</p><p>— Мы в любом случае ещё какое-то время не будем освежать репертуар. Особенно если к нам придёт басист. Торопиться некуда.</p><p>— Так и опоздать можно, — задумчиво говорит Бокуто, и с мягкой улыбкой отходит обратно к инструменту.</p><p>Кей удивлённо смотрел, как Кенма хмурился. Возможно, чего-то он не понимает.</p><p> — И так! — громко кричит Куроо, вновь влетая в комнату.</p><p>— Тут было так тихо, -ворчит Тсукишима, Кенма закатывает глаза, Бокуто фыркает, сдерживая смех, Куроо делает вид, что не слышит.</p><p>— И так! — повторяет он громче, вызывая новое фырканье со стороны Котаро. — Нам нужно выложиться на все сто этим вечером. Будто нас транслируют по сотням каналов телевидения, нет! Будто мы на фестивале Роскилле!</p><p>— К чему такой ажиотаж? — заранее устало вздыхает Кенма, и Кей искренне ему сочувствует — барабанщикам на концертах приходится нелегко.</p><p>— Басист, — загадочно отвечает Куроо.</p><p>— Басист? — переспрашивает взволнованно Бокуто, стараясь выпытать из друга больше информации.</p><p>— Басист!</p><p>— Я поражён твоим словарным запасом, но ты можешь сказать, что именно ты имеешь в виду? — Тсукишима склоняет голову.</p><p>Куроо растягивает губы в ухмылке.</p><p>— А вот теперь ничего не скажу.</p><p>Тсукишима смотрит на Кенму, словно это сцена из офиса, Кенма закатывает глаза и разворачивается, Бокуто ещё более взволнованно машет руками.</p><p>— Бро, да не слушай ты Тсукки, будто ты его не знаешь!</p><p>— Знаю, поэтому и молчу, — котяра, как прозвала его Саеко, ухмыляется ещё сильнее, и Тсукишиме хочется стереть эту ухмылку с его лица. Но ещё больше хочется знать, что с этим басистом не так. Чёрт бы побрал это любопытство.</p><p>— Говори уже, Куро, — спасает ситуацию Кенма. — Сам же не удержишь, — в его голосе чувствуется веселье.</p><p>— Ну раз уж наш барабанщик просит, — тянет Куроо кота за хвост, но действительно быстро сдаётся.</p><p>— Короче Тендо приволок меня к своему другу, что сидит там в зале, а друг не простой, друг золотой! Он басист, причём заверенный не только Тендо, но ещё и Сугой, а ко всему прочему такой очаровательный, почти как наш Кенма.</p><p>«Наш» Кенма хрипит, словно его убивают.</p><p>— И, я клянусь, он тот, кого мы ищем!</p><p>— Ты слышал, как он играет?! Он уже согласился вступить?! — Бокуто горит энтузиазмом ещё сильнее, чем Куроо, и Кею становится страшно находиться так близко к ним двум.</p><p>— Тут есть проблема, — внезапно тушуется Тетсуро. — Он вообще не планировал вступать ни в какую группу, он впервые в баре, и он ни разу не слышал нас.</p><p>— Бро, так это замечательно! — усмехается Бокуто.</p><p>— Э? — Куроо удивлённо смотрит на него. Кенма и Кей также ждут объяснений.</p><p>— Первое впечатление самое яркое. Мы знаем, что он смотрит, мы знаем, что он будет оценивать нас, и мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы впечатлить его! — Тсукишима не мог не признать, что в этих словах есть доля логики. Если они выступят выше среднего, это даст потенциальному басисту действительно задуматься о вступлении в Busted Zoo.</p><p>— Нам нужно изменить репертуар в таком случае, — все головы обернулись на Кея. — Мы исполняем сегодня только каверы. Так он никогда не поймёт, что именно мы поём.</p><p>— Чёрт, ты прав, — Куроо трёт лицо, и по нему видно, что он панически придумывает план.</p><p>— Мы можем исполнить твою новую песню, вместо последней, — говорит Кенма. — Она действительно отражает наш стиль, и мы репетируем её уже довольно давно. Будет удачно.</p><p>— Я хотел оставить её для подходящего случая, — в сомнении тянет Тетсуро.</p><p>— Мне кажется, что сейчас самый лучший случай, — пихает его в бок Бокуто. — Когда она может подойти ещё лучше?</p><p>— Дьявол, ты прав, друг! — машет рукой лидер. — Тогда решено!</p><p>— Мы можем повторить её сейчас? — просит Тсукишима. — Не люблю выходить без репетиций.</p><p>— Всё для тебя, многоуважаемый синтезаторист, — Куроо склоняется в низком поклоне, но на лице его фирменная ухмылка, и Кей раздражённо вздыхает.</p><p>— Синтезаторщик.</p><p>— Я так и сказал.</p><p>— Просто начнём уже, — сдаётся Кей.</p><p>Куроо смеётся, и Тсукишима даже не обижается на это.</p><p>***</p><p>— Вау, — всё, что может выдавить из себя Бокуто, и Кей не может не согласиться. — Это было сильно.</p><p>Новая песня Lavender Field оказалась действительно потрясающей, энергичной, освежающей, словно первый глоток воды после долгой репетиции. Даже у выглядящего спокойным Кенмы глаза горели восторгом.</p><p>— Я действительно рад, что мы поменяли наше выступление! — говорит Куроо сзади. — Мы теперь не можем уступить этим цветочкам, они действительно были круты, — тут он спотыкается и панически договаривает. — Только не говорите им, что я это сказал.</p><p>Бокуто, Козуме и Тсукишима смеются.</p><p>— Я серьёзно! — хмурится Тетсуро, но глаза светятся хитрым весельем.</p><p>— Не скажем, не скажем, — улыбается Бокуто и вновь смотрит на сцену, где девушки объявляют вторую песню.</p><p>— А где басист? — дёргает Кенма Куроо за рукав, чтоб тот наклонился и говорит в ухо, но Кей слышит и тоже с интересом смотрит на него.</p><p>— Вот любопытные, — фыркает Куроо. — Дайте хоть что-то сохранить в тайне!</p><p>— Как хочешь, — морщит нос Кенма.</p><p>— После выступления познакомимся, — твёрдо отвечает Куроо и переводит взгляд на сцену, ставя точку на этом разговоре.</p><p>— Ты хоть имя его знаешь?</p><p>— Ямагучи Тадаши, — на автомате говорит Куроо, а потом в шоке смотрит на Кенму. — Ты мне не веришь?!</p><p>— Я этого не говорил, — усмехается Кенма.</p><p>— И верь в дружбу после этого, — драматично заявляет Куроо, и Кенма пихает его в бок локтём.</p><p>Кей стоял чуть поодаль и с интересом смотрел за ними. Что-то очень нежное и близкое было в дружбе этих двух. За всё время, проведённое в группе, Кей понял, что они действительно дорожат друг другом, и один поймёт второго с полуслова. К своему удивлению Тсукишима обнаружил, что этот навык у Куроо развит с Кенмой много лучше, чем с Котаро. Бокуто тогда посмеялся и сказал, что пускай они с Куроо и соулмейты, но Кенму Тетсуро знает куда дольше, чем Котаро и друзьями с детства они не просто так являются.</p><p>— Кенма был и является первым настоящим другом для Куроо, — сказал тогда Бокуто. — Они помогли друг другу стать теми, кто они есть. Никакая «родственность душ» не сравнится с опытом, который они пронесли сквозь года.</p><p>— Тебе действительно нравится концепт родственных душ? — спросил Кей, на что Бокуто пожал плечами.</p><p>— У меня за этим целая философия стоит, — смеётся Бокуто. — Я романтик. Хочешь послушать?</p><p>— Не сейчас, -вздыхает Кей. — Если я ещё начну анализировать всё тобой сказанное, мой мозг не выдержит.</p><p>Бокуто усмехнулся тогда и уткнулся обратно в свой учебник физики, выделяя что-то простым карандашом. Тсукишима задумчиво смотрел на все неясные таблицы, формулы, схемы и в очередной раз поразился, с какой лёгкостью Котаро может в этом всё разбираться.</p><p>Но сейчас пора было выныривать из своих воспоминаний и выходить на сцену. Синтезатор в руках приятно колол ладони, и Кей почувствовал лёгкое волнение. Он чуть нахмурился, с удивлением ощущая это. Не часто он волновался перед выступлениями, он всегда был уверен в своей группе и не сомневался в удачном исходе концертов. Возможно сейчас это связано с тем, что они изменили программу в самый последний момент, и Кей не смог также быстро подстроиться под это. Тряхнув головой, Тсукишима принялся раскладывать свой инструмент, стараясь как можно меньше концентрироваться на беспокойстве, абстрагируясь в принципе от всего вокруг. Лишь на какой-то периферии сознания он следил, как готовятся остальные члены группы. Зал сегодня был полон, но бывали вечера и шумнее. Волноваться не о чем. Куроо дал старт первой песне.</p><p>Нужно поразить этого Ямагучи.</p><p>***</p><p>Они исполнили всё хорошо. Даже та новая песня прошла гладко, хоть Тсукишима и отметил для себя некоторые моменты, где стоило чуть-чуть переиграть музыкальную составляющую, но в целом они справились. Куроо после выступления вновь задался глубокомысленной речью, от выслушивания которой Тсукишима отключился при первых же «Мы неделимы, словно атомы».</p><p>Насколько он понял, выступали они последними, после чего вся музыка переходила в руки Энношите, который однажды со свойственной ему флегматичностью признался, что просто ставит плейлист из популярных песен в тик токе, и это каким-то образом работает.</p><p>— Иногда мне становится скучно, тогда я составляю плейлисты, — легко отмахивается он. — Народу после живых выступлений уже всё равно, под что танцевать, так что я правда не парюсь по этому поводу, сюда не приходят дрыгаться под музыку.</p><p>Кею на это нечего было ответить.</p><p>— Ну что, идём к бару! — первым же делом оповещает всех Бокуто, успев лишь скинуть с себя гитару. — Асахи и Суга уже поди заждались!</p><p>— Не только они! — с слишком сильным даже для Куроо энтузиазмом оповестил он. — Я хочу сперва привести сюда басиста, познакомимся, а там уже по ситуации смотреть будем! Ждите здесь, никуда не уходите!</p><p>— Будто мы собирались, — закатывает глаза Кенма и растягивается на потрепанном диване, притащенном кем-то из персонала около двух месяцев назад. После выступления ему, как барабанщику, было лениво не то, что тащиться куда-то, а даже достать из сумки приставку.</p><p>— Надеюсь, Куроо не застрянет там, — Бокуто же наоборот чуть подпрыгивал из стороны в сторону, выбрасывая остатки энергии после концерта и разминал пальцы, уставшие после струн. — Не терпится увидеть, кто ему так понравился.</p><p>— Он даже не слышал, как он играет, как он может понравиться? — с долей скептицизма говорит Тсукишима.</p><p>— Все предыдущие кандидаты не вызывали в нём того же энтузиазма, — задумчиво тянет Бокуто. — Я имею в виду, он без какой-либо увлечённости их ждал, когда они сообщали о своём желании пройти прослушивание. С этим… как его? Как зовут того, кто к нам придёт? — Бокуто в панике обернулся с Кенме.</p><p>— Ямагучи, — устало отзывается Козуме с дивана.</p><p>— С этим Ямагучи история совсем иная, — Котаро улыбается. — Может это из-за того, что он знакомый Тендо. А может и нет, у Куроо потрясающая интуиция, как знать, на что она сработает.</p><p>— В любом случае узнаем это в ближайшее время, — Кей жмёт плечами и тянется к телефону, чтобы быстро проверить соцсети.</p><p>Первым же делом он ответил Киёко, извиняющейся, что в этот раз не удастся посидеть и поговорить после выступлений — ей нужно бежать готовиться к зачёту. Отправив искреннее «удачи», Тсукишима на всякий случай обновил и почтовый адрес, хотя знал, что ничего важного прийти не должно. Отложив проверку твиттера на потом, Кей убрал телефон в карман и, в желании сократить время ожидания, принялся убирать синтезатор в чехол.</p><p>У Тсукишимы и Кенмы разговаривать сразу после выступления желания никогда не возникало, выплеснув энергию на сцене, они предпочитали отдыхать. Куроо и Бокуто были теми, кто сразу же разбирал всё удачное и неудачное на сцене, что можно исправить, а что наоборот вышло лучше, чем задумывалось. Впрочем, они уважали нежелание двух других членов группы вступать в разговор, так что не трогали их до следующей репетиции. Ну или до похода к барной стойке, тут как повезёт. Впрочем, у бара было гораздо больше народу, желающего с переговорить с дуо гитаристов, так что на Кенму и Тсукишиму уходило куда меньше вездесущей общительности.</p><p>— Быстрое введение, — влетает Куроо, что казался ещё более взведённым, чем был до своего ухода. — Он сейчас подойдёт, умоляю, не налегайте на него с вопросами, Бокуто, это я больше к тебе обращаюсь. Я поклялся своими волосами Суге, что ребёнка вернут в целости и сохранности.</p><p>— В целости и сохранности? За кого он нас принимает?</p><p>— В смысле ребёнка? Какого он возраста?</p><p>— Суга тебя налысо побреет? Хочу на это посмотреть.</p><p>Куроо уже собирался быстро ответить на все вопросы (игнорируя, разумеется, последний, исходящий от хихикающего Кенмы), но тут в дверь робко постучали и Тетсуро, выразительно зыркнув на всех в комнате, открыл дверь с самой сияющей улыбкой из возможных.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в нашу скромную обитель, — Куроо отходит от проёма и идёт чуть вглубь гримёрки, ближе к остальным в группе, и Ямагучи наконец-то заходит в комнату.</p><p>— «Скромная обитель» — это ты конечно сильно сказал, — фыркает Бокуто, — Ему наверняка уже рассказали, что нас зоопарком зовут!</p><p>— Антиреклама — это тоже реклама, — словно ни в чём не бывало отвечает Куроо на шутливую реплику Бокуто. — Он же здесь! Значит всё работает!</p><p>— Игнорируй их, они могут делать это часами, — говорит Кенма, обращаясь к Ямагучи. Он встал с дивана и подошёл ближе. — Я Кенма. С Куро ты, к моему сочувствию, знаком, — «Эй» от Тетсуро было мастерски проигнорировано. — Это Бокуто, — Котаро выбрасывает знак мир. — И Тсукишима.</p><p>Кею бы хотя бы кивнуть в знак приветствия, но он застыл, не в силах отвести удивлённый взгляд.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, — с несмелой, но искренней улыбкой говорит басист. — Я Ямагучи Тадаши! Очень рад.</p><p>Ямагучи Тадаши оказался достаточно высоким пареньком, примерно одного возраста с Тсукишимой, насколько он мог судить. Отливающая темно-зелёным часть волос была убрана в небольшой хвост, открывая окрашенные в белые пряди. Одет он был преимущественно в чёрное, хотя большее внимание Кея привлекли уши Ямагучи — почти полностью забитые пирсингом. Тсукишима почувствовал, что засматривается и в смущении, к счастью не замеченном другими, отводит взгляд, упираясь в аппаратуру.</p><p>— А мы-то как рады! — берет слово Бокуто, подлетая, да протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Ямагучи чуть отшатывается, видимо спасаясь от энтузиазма Котаро, но быстро жмет руку в ответ. — Надеюсь что сыграемся!</p><p>— Я ещё даже не вступил, — аккуратно замечает Ямагучи, в легкой панике смотря на Куроо, словно надеясь, что он спасет ситуацию.</p><p>— Ну ты же хочешь! — Котаро даже не спрашивает, утверждает, удивленно и совершенно по-совиному приподнимая брови.</p><p>— Бро-Бо, — дергает его Куроо, с улыбкой притягивая к себе, чтобы опереться на плечо друга. — Погоди, сперва самый главный вопрос, — он с ученым видом поднимает палец вверх. — Как тебе наше выступление?</p><p>Кей тоже с любопытством глядит на Тадаши и с лёгким трепетом видит, как на чужом лице до этого немного нервная улыбка становится искренне восхищённой, а в глазах начинают загораться звёзды восторга.</p><p>— Последняя песня была просто невероятной! Меня в жизни так не пробирало с текста, вы ведь сами её написали не правда ли? Честно говоря, эта песня и стала для меня решающей в принятии решения, я… — тут Ямагучи увидел, с какими широкими улыбками смотрят на него Куроо с Бокуто, да с какой благодарностью глядит Кенма и, видимо стушевался, остаток восхищённой речи сводя на неловкий конец и утыкаясь взглядом в пол. — Я действительно хотел бы попробовать пройти прослушивание, если вы не против…</p><p>— Конечно не против! — спешит заверить его Бокуто. — Больше тебе скажу, я уверен, что тут каждый хочет, чтобы ты прошёл прослушивание, — Котаро улыбается своей широкой улыбкой, заливая солнцем всё вокруг, и Ямагучи чуть расслабляется, мягко улыбаясь в ответ. — Скажи же, Кенма!</p><p>— Если у тебя завтра нет учёбы, то можешь подойти к двенадцати, — вместо ответа на вопрос Бокуто, инструктирует Козуме. — У нас тогда будет репетиция, заодно и тебя прослушаем, — сказав это, Кенма, кивнув, разворачивается и отходит к сумке, выуживая из неё приставку.</p><p>— А, ох, хорошо, — вдогонку ему немного удивлённо отвечает Ямагучи.</p><p>— Он не слишком социальный, — говорит Куроо, нежно глядя на Кенму. — Он уже устал после выступления, а знакомства высасывают силы.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — Тадаши улыбается, легко качая головой, словно понимая, о чём говорит Куроо. — В таком случае завтра в двенадцать?</p><p>— Ага! — подтверждает Тетсуро. — И спасибо тебе большое за столь лестную оценку нашего творчества, было безумно приятно.</p><p>Ямагучи вновь неловко улыбается, чуть кланяясь.</p><p>— Я тогда пойду обратно, Суга, скорее всего, уже весь на иголках.</p><p>— Ну конечно, ему уже не терпиться собрать побольше информации о том, да о сём, — хохочет Куроо. — Беги, утоли его любопытство, а мы скоро подтянемся.</p><p>— Спасибо огромное! — Тадаши кланяется. — Было приятно с Вами познакомиться!</p><p>— Взаимно, — обретает наконец-то голос Тсукишима, и Ямагучи с улыбкой поворачивает к нему голову. Кею думается, что невозможно быть настолько уютным и вновь не выдерживает, отводя взгляд.</p><p>Когда дверь за Ямагучи закрывается, Куроо и Бокуто с размаху дают друг другу звонкое пять.</p><p>— Ну как он Вам? — обращается Тетсуро ко всем. — Просто замечательный ребёнок, не правда ли?</p><p>— С первого взгляда, самый подходящий из всех, кто был, — говорит Кенма с дивана. — Осталось послушать, как он играет, а там уже посмотрим.</p><p>— Вы видели его пирсинг? — заводит шарманку Котаро. — Дьявол, я тоже хочу такой! Это так безумно круто выглядит!</p><p>Куроо посмеивается со своего друга, а потом переводит взгляд на Кея.</p><p>— А ты что думаешь, Тсукки?</p><p>— Он милый, — вырывается у него быстрее, чем он может осмыслить сказанное. Подняв взгляд, Тсукишима видит две одинаково хитрые улыбки и уже мысленно готовится к прожарке.</p><p>— Милый, говоришь? — тянет Куроо.</p><p>— Я не буду давать комментариев, — идёт на попятную Тсукишима под громкий смех Бокуто.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Бро-Ку! — выдавливает из себя Котаро, борясь с приступами смеха. — Я вполне согласен с нашим Тсукки. Ямагучи очаровательный! Надеюсь, играет он также круто, как и выглядит!</p><p>— Завтра и узнаем, — хлопает по плечу Бокуто Куроо, чтобы потом повиснуть на нём. — А пока пойдёмте к бару. Кенмя!</p><p>— Ужасно звучит, — ворчит со своего места Кенма.</p><p>— Ты идёшь с нами? — игнорируя замечание, продолжает говорить Куроо.</p><p>— Нет, я подожду тебя здесь.</p><p>— Договорились! Тсукки?</p><p>— Уже иду.</p><p>И всё же Ямагучи оказался действительно мил. Осталось надеяться, звезда удачи таки решила обратить своё свечение и на Тсукишиму.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>следующая глава будет через недели две, и в последствии я постараюсь выпускать главы каждые две-три недели, в зависимости от нагрузки на учёбе.</p><p>с уважением, <br/>виридис</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another one bites the dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>глава, в которой я, ни разу не державшая в руках бас гитары, стараюсь описать как Ямагучи проходит прослушивание.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>важное сообщение перед началом прочтения.<br/>!!!trigger warning - убийство, расизм!!!<br/>17 марта 2021 года 8 человек были застрелены. 6 из них - женщины азиатского происхождения. https://www.bbc.com/russian/news-56415771<br/>в связи с пандемией коронавируса ненависть к азиатам по всему миру, но особенно в америке возросла. огромное количество людей азиатского происхождения подвергаются нападкам и избиениям. в это сложное время главное для нас - оставаться людьми и помнить, что главный вирус для человечества - это ненависть.<br/>больше информации вы можете получить здесь: https://twitter.com/StopAAPIHate?s<br/>или здесь: https://anti-asianviolenceresources.ca<br/>!!!конец tw!!!<br/>__<br/>мне очень жаль, что новую главу пришлось ждать так долго, я искренне обещаю, что подобного больше не повторится!</p><p>глава, в которой я, ни разу не державшая в руках бас гитары, стараюсь описать как Ямагучи проходит прослушивание.</p><p>музыкальные клипы, в которых можно посмотреть, что же там Ямагучи и Кенма вытворяют.<br/>Another one bites the dust - Queen (басс партия) - https://youtu.be/giNV4b0WoOA?t=14<br/>Another one bites the dust - Queen (барабанная партия) - https://youtu.be/ld7LnVNAVYc</p><p>а здесь можно глянуть, что Тадаши вытворяет уже в одиночку<br/>Ogre Battle - Queen (басс партия) - https://youtu.be/82prYXK4DrQ?t=25</p><p>а так, энжой, мои дорогие! спасибо огромное за вашу поддержку, Вы не представляете, насколько приятно мне было получить такое больше количество фидбэка!<br/>с огромной благодарностью,<br/>виридис.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Впервые вижу такую технику успокоения, — Ойкава опирается головой о ладонь, с лёгким любопытством смотря за манипуляциями Суги вокруг Тадаши.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы работало, — Коуши показывает язык Тоору, одновременно с этим уводя Ямагучи в резкий танцевальный поворот. Тадаши ойкает от неожиданности, но начинает смеяться, от чего его ноги не выдерживают, и они с Сугой валятся на пол под насмешливое фырканье Ойкавы.</p><p>— Ты следующий на очереди, — грозно тычет Сугавара пальцем в друга, всё ещё валяясь на полу.</p><p>— Дрожу от страха, — насмешливо монотонным голосом тянет Тоору, и Коуши может и рад стянуть его с удобного стула на пол в кучу сплетённых конечностей, да попробуй сдвинь Ойкаву, когда тот решил расслабиться.</p><p>Тадаши вновь обнаружил себя на кухне Сугавары, хотя и лица были немного изменены. Вместо спокойного и красивого Акааши на стуле сидел шумливый, хотя и не менее красивый Ойкава.</p><p>— Акааши-кун сегодня не придёт? — между тем спрашивает Тоору, и Сугавара садиться на пол, не прекращая мутузить волосы Ямагучи после импровизированного танца.</p><p>— Он придёт сразу в бар к прослушиванию. Сейчас учится, сам понимаешь, — говорит Суга с улыбкой, чуть хмурясь под конец.</p><p>— Сам знаю, — в этот раз действительно виновато и немного вымученно отвечает Ойкава, морщась. Ямагучи с грустью замечает синяки под глазами Тоору, которые тот потихоньку начинает скрывать консилером. К середине лета консилера под глазами будет всё больше, а к концу осени даже он не сможет скрывать следы усталости на лице Ойкавы.</p><p>— Не смотри на меня, будто я умираю, — строго одёргивает Тадаши Тоору, и Ямагучи извиняюще улыбается. Сугавара на это лишь сильнее путает волосы басиста, всё же поднимаясь с пола и легонько потянув Ойкаву за ухо.</p><p>— Отставить! — Тоору бубнит в ответ что-то вроде «я даже не начинал», но Коуши мастерски делает вид, словно этого не замечает. — Мне честно лениво готовить, так что я предлагаю заказать пиццу.</p><p>Ямагучи тут же оживляется, с восторгом глядя на Сугу, который уже вбивает в телефоне знакомый сайт с доставкой.</p><p>— Да, это ради тебя, — Коуши усмехается, ещё раз тыкнув пальцем Тоору в бок. Так, для профилактики.</p><p>— Почему все меня окружающие люди так любят меня избивать?! — Ойкава возмущается, да параллельно старается забрать у Суги телефон с заказом. Как же хорошо, что даже звонить не надо, просто написать, и готово.</p><p>— Прямо-таки избивать? — наигранно сочувствующим тоном говорит Коуши, да держит Тоору на расстоянии вытянутой руки, стараясь левой криво набрать текст. — Ну вот куда ты лезешь?! — не выдерживает он и щелкает Ойкаву по лбу.</p><p>— Закажи ещё пиццу с креветками, мы её как-то пробовали, — тот морщится, трет свой лоб, а потом строит глазки, и Тадаши не может удержаться от смеха, когда видит это жалобное выражение.</p><p>Тоору с Коуши довольно улыбаются друг другу, и Сугавара всё же вводит заказ Тоору к общей покупке.</p><p>Немного погодя Ямагучи сидит всё на той же кухне, поедая пиццу, слушая очередную историю с лекций Суги и Ойкавы, да чувствует себя куда спокойнее. Хотя бы временно.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Волнение вернулось, стоило лишь переступить порог бара и лишиться части поддержки в лице Суги, тут же побежавшего переодеваться. Каким-то образом Коуши мог дать покой всего лишь находясь рядом. Ойкава же, в свою очередь, нервировал на каком-то подсознательном уровне. Тадаши казалось, что Тоору мог слишком легко вычислить любую слабость другого, чтобы потом безжалостно давить на неё. И с одной стороны Ямагучи, уже очень давно знакомы с этой чертой характера Тоору, понимал, что подозрения напрасны, и он не станет использовать это на друзьях. С другой же стороны, какая-то иррациональная часть сознания всё равно боялась этого демона, не позволяя отпустить себя, даже в такой стрессовой ситуации. Этого Ойкавовского влияния мог избежать лишь Иваизуми-сан, знающий Тоору с самого детства, да Суга, являющийся другой стороной монеты этого же «дара». Коуши, хитрый засранец, знал, когда и что ему было выгодно, потому они с Ойкавой и сошлись чуть ли не с первой встречи. Тадаши порой задумывался, что страшнее: останься они друзьями, или будь они врагами.</p><p>— Может выпьешь? Я заплачу, — Ямагучи выныривает из своих мыслей, чтобы встретиться взглядом с пристальными глазами Тоору. Только сейчас Тадаши понял, что перебирал пальцами лямку сумки, словно та была гитарой.</p><p>— Я не смогу сконцентрироваться, если выпью, — с нервной улыбкой говорит Ямагучи, опуская многострадальные руки, чтобы дать им отдохнуть. Тоору вздыхает.</p><p>— Ну что за проблемы.</p><p>— Прости…</p><p>— Нет, не в этом плане! — тут же старается исправить ситуацию Ойкава, а потом тяжело вздыхает, прикладывая руку ко лбу. — В любом случае, я не слишком разбираюсь в музыке, — Тоору в свойственной ему манере немного задирает подбородок вверх, становясь словно ещё выше. — Но я с уверенностью тебе скажу, если ты сейчас испугаешься, то упустишь возможно единственный шанс показать себя.</p><p>— Подобные ободрения не всем подходят, — не успевает Тадаши хоть как-то отреагировать, как за его спиной словно материализуется Акааши.</p><p>— Я верю в него, — Тоору не теряется от внезапного появления Кейджи, возможно, он заметил его заранее. — Просто говорю, что считаю важным.</p><p>— Простого «Я верю в тебя» было бы достаточно, — признается Ямагучи, приветствуя Акааши лёгкой улыбкой.</p><p>— Я рад выбраться, — признаётся последний. — Моя голова уже начинает гудеть.</p><p>Тоору понимающе кивает.</p><p>— Когда начнётся прослушивание? — уточняет Кейджи, обращаясь к Тадаши.</p><p>— Как только Куроо-сан придёт. Мы договорились, что он встретит меня здесь, а само прослушивание будет в гримёрке.</p><p>— Разве не вся группа присутствовать будет? — вновь спрашивает Акааши, и Ямагучи теряется, да бледнеет.</p><p>Тоору бьёт себя по лбу, а на лице Кейджи появляется раскаяние. Примерно в таком виде их и находит Суга.</p><p>— Ну что тут за похороны?</p><p>— Хороним мою уверенность, — выдаёт Тадаши, и Акааши внезапно громко смеётся. Ойкава рядом неуверенно хмыкнул, с вопросом смотря на Сугавару. Последний вздохнул и, притянув к себе Ямагучи, просто обнял его. Тадаши рвано, словно смеясь выдыхает, обнимая Коуши в ответ.</p><p>— Вдохнул, выдохнул, и поразил там всех, — говорит Суга спокойно. — И помни — даже если ты не пройдёшь, в чём я искренне сомневаюсь, это не будет концом света для тебя.</p><p>Ямагучи понимающе кивает, даже бубнит тихое «спасибо», но где-то на задворках сознания понимает — нет, именно для него и сейчас будет.</p><p>— Он хоть знает, что такое расчёска? — внезапно слышит Тадаши голос Ойкавы и, словно почувствовав о ком говорит Тоору, оборачивается в ту же сторону, куда смотрит старший.</p><p>Куроо выплывает из-за поворота в свойственной ему ленивой манере, потирая затылок и делая свою причёску ещё более растрёпанной, чем до этого. Ойкава принимает это как личностное оскорбление и ужас в его глазах выглядит почти реальным.</p><p>— Ну привет-привет присутствующим, — распахивая руки, словно стремясь всех обнять, входит Куроо в роль, сценарий которой известен лишь ему самому. — Где наша главная звезда сегодняшнего дня?</p><p>Сугавара гордо смотрит на Ямагучи, словно это он научил его всему, что знал сам. Тадаши немного нервно посмеивается.</p><p>— Мы будем ждать тебя у бара, — Акааши едва ощутимо касается плеча Ямагучи, подбадривая. — Ты справишься.</p><p>— Конечно справится! — в один голос подтверждают Куроо и Ойкава, а потом перекидываются резкими взглядами. Насмешливым, со стороны Куроо, и пронизывающим, со стороны Тоору.</p><p>— Ла-адно, — тянет Куроо, первым разрывая зрительный поединок. — Не навсегда же я его забираю, что вы в самом деле.</p><p>— Идите уже! — смеётся Сугавара. — А то я начну волноваться больше, чем вы все вместе взятые! — и подталкивает Ямагучи ближе к Куроо. Тетсуро открыто улыбается и разворачивается, шагая к гримёркам. Пожелания удачи, ему в спину, Ямагучи не слышит из-за пульса в ушах.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Ты какое произведение выбрал играть? — Куроо вполоборота оглядывается на Ямагучи, и его хитрые кошачьи глаза цепляют нервно сжатую челюсть парня. Тетсуро задумчиво ведёт головой. Чтобы разбить скорлупу этого цыплёнка, потребуется время. Однако он знает, что это того стоит.</p><p>— М-м? — выныривает Ямагучи из своих мыслей, немного испуганно поднимая глаза. Куроо дёргает уголком губы, словно стараясь сдержать улыбку. Ну что за чудо. — Простите, я отвлёкся.</p><p>Куроо останавливается перед дверью с немного кривой табличкой «Zoo». За дверью тихо, и Ямагучи про себя надеется, что всей группы на импровизированном прослушивании не будет. Вокруг полумрак — окон почти нет, а встроенные в потолок лампы работают через раз, создавая подобие шахматного поля из освещённых и нет участков.</p><p>— Мы тебя не съедим, — говорит Куроо, и Ямагучи не может не усмехнуться иронии. Он чувствует, словно его впервые послали в клетку кормить каких-нибудь львов. — Не надо так переживать. Я спрашиваю, какое произведение играть с Кенмой будешь?</p><p>Тадаши хмурится, долго моргает, а потом вспоминает, что Кенма — это зоопарковский барабанщик, и как можно скорее, словно если он задержится с ответом, то Кенма уйдёт, тараторит:</p><p>— Another one bites the dust! Я подумал, что она довольно… В смысле очень проста, но это самый лучший вариант, чтобы проверить, сыграюсь ли я с Кенмой-саном, так что… — Ямагучи мнётся, путается в словах, а щёки его заливаются румянцем, и Куроо не выдерживает, громко смеётся, обрывая сбивчивые объяснения басиста. Тадаши нервно выдыхает, так и не закончив предложение.</p><p>— Вот потому-то ты мне и нравишься! — Тетсуро хлопает басиста по плечу, от чего последний с неуверенной улыбкой потирает пострадавшее место. — Расслабься. Готов заходить? — и даже не дождавшись вразумительного ответа, Куроо распахивает дверь, от чего тёмный коридор наполняется мягким светом гримёрки, разбивая шахматное поле. — Кьянма! Another one bites the dust!</p><p>Кенма сидит за барабанами, цепкими глазами впившись в высокую фигуру Куроо. Тетсуро же, словно не замечая интенсивности взгляда, проталкивает Ямагучи вперёд, параллельно закрывая дверь, поправляя волосы и доставая вибрирующий телефон из кармана. Что больше всего зацепило внимание Ямагучи — это динамичная грация, с которой Тетсуро выполнял любое действие, пришедшее ему в голову. На его фоне Кенма, замерший статичной статуей на своём месте, выглядел словно вылепленная из глины фигура и лишь жёлтые глаза, следившие за Куроо, указывали на его человечность. Тетсуро всё с той же плавной быстротой подходит к Кенме, и ухмылка, почти постоянно играющая на лице гитариста, прямо на удивлённых глазах Ямагучи превращается в нежную улыбку. Всего на мгновение — Куроо словно одёргивает себя и с привычной хитрецой смотрит на басиста.</p><p>— Another one bites the dust? — тихо переспрашивает Кенма, и теперь он смотрит прямо на Ямагучи, словно тому в душу заглядывая.</p><p>— Я просто подумал, что если нам нужно сыграться, то логичнее всего… — сглотнув комок в горле начинает Тадаши, но Кенма обрывает — это у них в группе привычка такая? — его взмахом руки и словами:</p><p>— Это справедливо. И напрягаться меньше можно. Тогда готовься, по твоему знаку…</p><p>— Хей-хей-хей, Ямагучи! — видимо, не давать договаривать людям у этой группы действительно в крови. — Я так рад, что ты всё же пришёл! — кричит Бокуто, буквально ввалившийся в комнату ураганом из крашеных волос, яркой куртки и самой светлой улыбки. Он одной рукой обнимает Ямагучи, второй размахивает чехлом от гитары, приветствуя Кенму, а ногой старается дотянуться до задницы Куроо и ударить по ней. Куроо с хохотом уворачивается и сам старается ответным выпадом совершить этот же шаг. Ямагучи проседает от веса второго гитариста, чуть не роняя свой бас. Где-то на периферии взгляда Кенма тянется к своим палочкам, закатывая глаза, но особо ничего не предпринимая.</p><p>— Котаро, пусти его, чем быстрее начнём прослушивание, тем быстрее закончим — проникновенно говорит Кенма, когда шуточная драка двух друзей уже почти превращается в фехтовальный поединок, оружием которого служат зонтики, неясно как оказавшиеся в руках Бокуто и Куроо.</p><p>— О, да-да! — Котаро буквально отскакивает от Ямагучи, с ещё большим энтузиазмом стараясь найти место поудобнее. — Я не мешаю! — он одаривает Тадаши широкой улыбкой, напоследок сжав его в объятьях и наконец-то замирает в углу, немигающим взглядом, полным нетерпения глядя на басиста.</p><p>Почему-то Ямагучи чувствует себя ещё хуже чем до этого. Вся эта необоснованная вера в его сомнительный музыкальный талант, выраженная в Бокутовском нетерпении только заставила грудь сжиматься сильнее. Тяжесть, дающая знать о себе с ощутимой интенсивностью, буквально тянула под грузом ответственности к полу. Ответственности перед Тендо, Сугой, Акааши и Ойкавой которым он пообещал пройти, перед Куроо, который искренне верит в силы совершенно незнакомого ему парня, но самое главное, ответственности перед собой, перед обещанием, данным самому себе. Оно тяжелее всего.</p><p>— Готов? — слышит он словно сквозь туман в своей голове голос Кенмы и только спустя долгие секунд пять вспоминает, что ему стоит ответить.</p><p>— Да! — вскидывается Тадаши, отвечая куда громче и выше, чем его обычный голос. Невозмутимое лицо барабанщика на короткий миг озаряется удивлением, заставляя Ямагучи вновь стушеваться, но Кенма куда скорее берёт над собой контроль. Откашлявшись, Тадаши ведёт плечом, будто стараясь согнать с него напряжение и бьёт себя пару раз по грудной клетке. — Простите.</p><p>— Начинай, и я присоединюсь, — говорит Козуме, кинув едва заметный взгляд в сторону Куроо. Что именно сделал Тетсуро, Тадаши осталось неведомо — гитарист сидел за его спиной, но Кенма кивнул головой и вновь всё его внимание сосредоточилось целиком на Ямагучи.</p><p>Он мог с этим справиться. Бас партия в Another one bites the dust одна из самых лёгких и любимых партий, ему просто стоит начать, и мелодия потечёт сама, Ямагучи знает это, потому, глубоко вздохнув пару раз, Тадаши мягко проводит рукой по струнам в первый раз.</p><p>Лёгкие переборы пальцев, и он извлекает из инструмента знакомый рифф, затем второй и третий, позволяя мелодии захватить его, и понести по произведению всё дальше и дальше. Вступление остаётся позади, уступая место не сильно отличающейся основной части, которая также быстро несёт Тадаши по песне, и наконец-то позволяет вздохнуть полной грудью впервые с момента входа в комнату. Ещё несколько хорошо взятых аккордов, и Ямагучи кажется, что он вновь один, он вновь дома, и вокруг него лишь знакомые и лечащие звуки любимого инструмента. Лёгкость, приятная и уже известная Тадаши, наполняет его полностью, покалывая в пальцах, отдаваясь в груди и танцуя в мыслях. Тадаши разжимает челюсть будто отстранённо замечая, что он, оказывается, сжимал её, как вдруг в уже привычную для его души атмосферу врывается барабанная партия, заставляя Ямагучи запутаться в пальцах, сбиться и в итоге вовсе остановиться играть. Он вновь в панике вспоминает, где он находится и, словно забыв что-то, смотрит на Кенму, сидящего за барабанами с таким же растерянным видом как и, наверное, у самого Тадаши.</p><p>— Мне стоило ещё подождать? — уточняет Кенма, чуть хмурясь, и Ямагучи трясёт головой, сам до конца не осознавая, что произошло.</p><p>— Нет! Нет-нет, это моя вина, -он улыбается растерянно, а внутри него всё сжимается от страха. — Я, видимо, забыл, где я. Я… мы можем начать с самого начала?</p><p>— Кончено! — отвечает за Козуме Бокуто, словно само собой разумеющееся. Ямагучи кидает взгляд в сторону Кенмы, но он не протестует, лишь смотрит ровно, словно выжидает чего. — Сколько тебе потребуется!</p><p>«Это может занять время» — думается Ямагучи, но он благодарно кивает и вновь начинает играть с самого начала. Приятной эйфории, сопутствующей первой попытке, Ямагучи больше не чувствует. Зато он чувствует свои пальцы, залитые свинцом, чувствует взгляд Куроо-сана и Бокуто-сана, прикованный к его спине, чувствует вибрации от барабанов, когда Кенма вступает в партию. Это уже не неожиданность, и Тадаши даже может идти вместе с мелодией дальше, как вдруг понимает, что торопится играть вперёд барабанов. Кенма кидает на него вопросительный взгляд, и Ямагучи бы сейчас замедлиться, вернуться в ритм, но вместо этого, он просто кидает бас, словно обжёгшись об него, буквально тут же жалея об этом.</p><p>— Извините! Я не знаю! Это…хмф, — Тадаши чувствует как яркий румянец заливает его щёки. Он сейчас не может справиться даже с самой простой партией, что же делать, когда речь пойдёт о чём-то более сложном? Чёрт возьми, они уже наверняка думают, что зря затеяли прослушивание, а ведь снаружи Сугавара, Акааши и Ойкава ждут его с успехом, а не с таким позорным провалом.</p><p>— Давай ещё раз, — неожиданно для Ямагучи говорит Кенма, и Тадаши немного рассеянно кивает, глубоко в душе надеясь, что третий провал за день невозможен. Он уже заносит руку над своим инструментом, но не может вынудить себя ударить по струнам. Словно какой-то блок стоит у него в голове, не позволяя опустить руку для извлечения звука. Внезапно всё его тело замирает в оцепенении, не позволяя не то, что вздохнуть — моргнуть.</p><p>— Всё хорошо? — слышится взволнованный, но всё такой же звонкий голос Бокуто из-за спины. — Давай сделаем перерыв в пять минут, окей? Ты успокоишься…</p><p>— Я не уверен, что смогу успокоиться, — выдавливает из себя звук Ямагучи. С неоправданно большим усилием он всё же убирает одну руку от гитары, второй с силой сжимая гриф — струны больно впиваются в кожу, но Тадаши даже не чувствует это. — Я честно не уверен. Мне очень жаль, что я отнял Ваше время.</p><p>— Хей, придержи коней, — отсекает его извинения Куроо, появляясь прямо перед его лицом. — Мы тебя не съедим, я уже говорил. Ты впервые в жизни выступаешь не для себя или своих друзей, или семьи, я ведь правильно понимаю? — дождавшись кивка головы, Тетсуро продолжил. — Волноваться и переживать — совершенно нормально, мы прекрасно это понимаем, — он бросает взгляд на Бокуто, словно ища у того поддержки, но Котаро даже спрашивать не надо. Он в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с широкой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>— Ага! — поддакивает он, от переизбытка энергии немного подскакивая из стороны в сторону. — Это как прийти на первую контрольную у нового учителя со шпаргалкой! Ты думаешь: «А что будет в работе? А получится ли списать? А вдруг он будет ходить по залу?» Сам себя накручиваешь до такого состояния, что волосы на себе дерёшь, а в итоге работа оказывается наилегчайшей.</p><p>Ямагучи немного неуверенно слушает неожиданную ассоциацию, не до конца понимая, какое отношение она имеет к текущей ситуации, но Тетсуро рядом выглядит восхищённо, и Тадаши даже коротко улыбается такому отклику.</p><p>— Бро, — Куроо с восторгом смотрит на друга. — Ты просто гений!</p><p>— Я весь в тебя, бро, — довольно тянет Котаро, расплываясь в самой довольной из всех возможных улыбок. Ямагучи уже улыбается шире, и не может до конца поверить, что кто-то действительно общается в подобном тоне со своим другом.</p><p>— Бро…</p><p>— О, это надолго, — слышит Ямагучи слова Кенмы и когда смотрит на него, тот уже утыкается в телефон, видимо листая ленту соцсетей. Тадаши внезапно чувствует себя будто за борт выброшенным, как дверь открывается, впуская последнего члена группы — Тсукишиму. Почему-то его Ямагучи хотелось видеть на прослушивании меньше всего. Синтезаторщик производит впечатление слишком серьёзного и даже немного надменного типа. Тадаши никогда не было комфортно с такими людьми. Кей выглядит также, каким его запомнил Ямагучи — немного волнистые светлые волосы лежали в упорядоченном беспорядке, а стиль совмещал в себе строгость и комфорт. Но самым интересным для Ямагучи всегда были глаза — золотистые, под стёклами очков они оставались для Тадаши загадкой, которую он не горел желанием разгадывать. Слишком велика вероятность обжечься о расплавленное золото.</p><p>— Добрый день, — склоняет голову Ямагучи в приветствии, и Кей едва заметно вздрагивает, слегка удивлённо глядя на Ямагучи, прежде чем поклониться в ответ.</p><p>— Добрый день, я не помешал? — сложно сказать, являлся ли вопрос знаком вежливости или Тсукишима действительно забыл о прослушивании, но он быстро взял себя в руки, отстранённо наблюдая за всеми.</p><p>— Нет-нет, дорогой Тсукишима, — закинув руку на плечо Ямса довольно тянет Куроо. — У нас некие накладки и связанный с ними перерыв, — Тадаши прикусывает щеку изнутри, стараясь уберечь себя от очередного приступа паники. Тетсуро чуть похлопывает его по плечо и мимоходом шепчет: «Всё хорошо». От этого подбадривания на душе становится чуточку легче.</p><p>— Что-то серьёзное? — тем временем спрашивает Тсукишима у Куроо, словно не замечая или делая вид, что не замечая состояния Ямагучи. Это было учтиво с его стороны, Ямагучи даже позволил себе удивиться, поднимая взгляд на Кея.</p><p>— Я постоянно сбиваюсь, играя с Кенмой-саном, — признается он, тушуясь под вопросительным взглядом клавишника. — Начинаю волноваться, когда он вступает и всё идёт наперекосяк, — Ямагучи смеётся, словно это забавная ситуация, но нервный смех весьма ожидаемо не подхватывают, и Тадаши неловко мнётся. — Вот так…</p><p>— Оу, мм, — Тсукишима дёргает бровью, словно хочет её поднять, но в итоге сдерживается и обращается даже не лично к Ямагучи, а скорее ко всем присутствующим. — Может тогда сделать наоборот?</p><p>— Хм-м? — тянет Куроо, с интересом переводя взгляд на Тсукишиму, поощряя того продолжить мысль.</p><p>— Я предлагаю Кенме-сану начать свою партию, а затем позволить Ямагучи-сану присоединиться, — поясняет Кей, и у Тадаши впервые за прослушивание появляется мысль, что не всё потеряно.</p><p>— Стоит попробовать, — это Кенма отзывается скорее всех и берёт в руки палочки. — Ямагучи?</p><p>Тадаши мельком оглядывает всех в комнате. В глазах Бокуто искреннее нетерпение услышать положительный ответ, Куроо смотрит поддерживающие и даже немного покровительственно. Взгляд Тсукишимы Ямагучи для собственного душевного благополучия трактует как спокойствие и предоставление возможности сделать выбор самому.</p><p>— Я думаю, что я могу попробовать, — говорит он негромко Кенме и прежде чем тот успевает ответить, Бокуто задорно хлопает в ладоши, и гримёрка наполняется импровизированными овациями. Как в одном человеке уместилась энергия, равная целому залу, Тадаши так и не понял, но решил пока что на этом не зацикливаться, с улыбкой принимая подобный приём.</p><p>— Тогда я играю, — предупреждает Кенма, будто и не заметив аплодисментов Бокуто. Дав себе три секунды и настроив себя, он начинает свою партию. Барабаны отдают вибрацией по полу, по стенам, задевают что-то в душе Ямагучи, и впервые за этот день его руки сами тянутся к басу, подстраиваясь под ритм барабанов в считанные секунды. Тадаши с восторгом хмыкает, наконец-то чувствуя свободу в пальцах, в плечах, в мыслях и в самой игре. Волнение всё ещё сидит в груди, давая о себе знать громким стуком сердца в ушах. Но когда у Ямагучи в руках инструмент, когда мелодия льётся так правильно, это всё не имеет значения. Тадаши чувствует, что Кенма начал потихоньку ускорять удары, и Тадаши тоже ускорился, почувствовав, что барабаны замедлились, бас почти мгновенно последовал за ними. За спиной раздаётся хлопок, словно кто-то дал кому-то пять. Ямагучи немного отстранённо радуется, что ему не нужно гадать, кто же это мог быть. Под самый конец, Козуме резко ускорился, но Ямагучи так увлёкся этой игрой в догонялки, что ему не составило труда поспешить за ним и последние аккорды он закончил довольный собой.</p><p>— Неплохо, — тут же говорит Кенма, пряча барабанные палочки в специальный чехол. — Видимо, и тут мне придётся вести игру, что ж… — Ямагучи неуверенно смотрел на барабанщика, ожидая его конечного вердикта. Пальцы приятно ныли от игры, но Тадаши не мог толком сосредоточиться на этом чувстве. — Пока ты не волнуешься, всё будет замечательно.</p><p>Победное Бокутовское «Ура» разносится по гримёрке под довольный смех Куроо. Тадаши же резко разворачивается к Кею, одаряя того самой широкой из своих возможных улыбок. Волосы от поворота растрёпываются, пушистыми прядями падая на глаза.</p><p>— Спасибо огромное за наводку, Тсукишима-сан! — говорит он, глядя на блондина сквозь сощуренные в улыбке глаза. — Вряд ли бы я иначе могу пересилить себя.</p><p>— Я просто не хотел упускать хорошего басиста из рук, — Тсукишима отводит взгляд и снимает очки, начиная протирать их краем кофты. — Ничего особенного.</p><p>— С чего Вы взяли, что я хороший басист? — вырывается из уст Ямагучи, и он искренне надеется, что это не звучит как напрашивание на похвалу.</p><p>— Я верю чутью Куроо-сана, — Тсукишима надевает очки обратно, смотря теперь прямо на Ямагучи. Взгляд длится не дольше трёх секунд — почти сразу же на Кея наваливается Куроо, довольно растрёпывая чужие волосы.</p><p>— Ооо, вы только посмотрите на это, какая искренняя вера в собственного лидера, ты мне льстишь, Тсукки!</p><p>— Не называйте меня так, — Ямагучи с улыбкой и удивлением смотрит, как поджимает в недовольстве губы Тсукишима, но не принимает заметных попыток вырваться из хватки Куроо.</p><p>— Как скажешь, мегане-кун!</p><p>— Сколько Вам лет?</p><p>Последнее замечание остаётся без внимания, потому что Куроо целиком и полностью переключается обратно на Ямагучи.</p><p>— Ну что, парень! Ты зря волновался, понял меня? — Тадаши усмехается и чувствует, как после долго напряжения его тело немного потряхивает.</p><p>— Одобрение нашего многоуважаемого и почтенного барабанщика уже лежит у тебя в кармане, но! — тут Куроо многозначительно тыкает пальцем вверх, словно великий мудрец. — Я бы хотел послушать ещё на что ты способен. Не против?</p><p>Тадаши понимает, чего от него хочет Куроо — одно дело выступить с лёгкой мелодией, чтобы понять, сыграются ли барабанщик и басист в принципе, и совершенно другое — показать свои реальные навыки. Ямагучи аккуратно проводит по грифу гитары, едва ощутимо дотрагиваясь до струн. Сердце с бешеного ритма после выброса адреналина начинает потихоньку успокаиваться и Тадаши думает, что всё не так уж и плохо.</p><p>— Мы можем и перенести немного, — тут же торопится сообщить Тетсуро, скорее всего переживая о Ямагучи, но тот качает головой с улыбкой.</p><p>— Куроо-сан, если вы каждый раз будете давать мне отсрочку, то в в чём смысл принятия меня в группу? — спрашивает он, склонив голову и погружая комнату в молчание. — Извините! — тут же тушуется он. — Я не хотел звучать грубо, я имел в виду…</p><p>— Ты не устаёшь меня поражать, ребёнок! — с искренним уважением говорит Куроо и взгляд его почти горит. — В таком случае, что ты нам сыграешь?</p><p>Ямагучи расслабляется и мягко улыбается в ответ, переводя взгляд на бас-гитару. Она на самом деле уже очень старая и потрёпанная. Кое-где видны царапины от не самого нежного ухода. То тут, то там слезает лак, а струны менялись бессчётное количество раз. Но Тадаши искренне любит свой бас, он любит звук, который он издаёт, он любит каждую потёртость и помнит каждую царапину. Но что самое главное, с этим басом связано слишком много приятных воспоминаний, чтобы просто так купить новую. Проведя кончиками пальцев по одному сколу, Ямагучи вздохнул.</p><p>— Раз уж мы начали с Queen, — говорит он. — То я и продолжу ими, — с этими словами он берёт первый аккорд «Ogre Battle», и Куроо с Бокуто сходят с ума, почти перекрикивая музыку. На губах Тадаши играет самая счастливая улыбка — он слышит как Куроо себе под нос напевает песню, как Бокуто чуть в стороне исполняет гитарную партию на невидимой гитаре, он чувствует пристальный взгляд Кенмы, сейчас неслышно отбивающего ритм по колену. Он знает — Тсукишима стоит на своём же месте не двинувшись ни на шаг, и с чем-то очень напоминающим удивление смотрит на быстрый перебор длинных и сильных пальцев по четырём струнам. И почему-то из всех в комнате Тадаши хотел доказать именно ему, что он не зря воспользовался шансом вступить в Зоопарк.</p><p>— Ты, посланник всех музыкальных богов, это нереально! — по завершению партии кричит Куроо, источающий такую непередаваемую радость и восхищение, что Тадаши даже чувствует себя неловко, будто такое боготворение должно относится к кому-то другому — потолоку, стенам, да даже самому басу, но никак не Тадаши, играющем на нём. На самом деле не то чтобы бас партия в Ogre Battle была чем-то поистине нереальным, однако Ямагучи казалось, что никакие слова сейчас не укротят бешеный энтузиазм Куроо и Бокуто.</p><p>— Спасибо, это…</p><p>— Чёрт бы тебя подрал, парень, ты так классно с басом управляешься, я никогда бы не подумал, что это может быть так клёво! — Бокуто наваливается с другой стороны, и до Тадаши наконец-то доходит, что эти двое энергичных музыкантов помимо того, что делили одно сознание на двоих, так и эмпатия у них была одна — общая и очень высокая. Та радость, которую буквально извергали Бокуто и Куроо было ничем иным, как облегчением от удачного завершения прослушивания. Это так развеселило Тадаши, что он зафыркался от смеха, с почётом принимая похвалу и кланяясь поочерёдно то Бокуто, то Куроо.</p><p>— Я действительно рад это слышать, — Ямагучи выдыхает, немного нервно, но с улыбкой и с волнительным ожиданием ответа на самый главный вопрос. — Значит ли это, что меня приняли?</p><p>Бокуто рядом с Куроо внезапно серьёзнеет и шепчет что-то на ухо другу. Тетсуро с видом глубокой задумчивости и понимания кивает в ответ, принимая куда более официальный вид.</p><p>— Ямагучи-кун, не составит ли тебя труда выйти на некоторое время из нашей скромной обители? Нам нужно посовещаться, — пафосным и даже немного высокомерным тоном говорит Куроо, но под конец подмигивает, сбивая с себя напускную важность. Тадаши чувствует некоторое смятение от таких перепадов настроения, но коротко кивает и, немного неловко перехватив чехол и бас, выскальзывает в коридор, где буквально минут двадцать назад его успокаивал Куроо. За спиной закрывается дверь, и Тадаши оказывается в тишине, где теперь невероятно легко можно услышать тяжёлый стук сердца в груди. Всё то праздное спокойствие и радость от музыки остались за дверью, вновь оставляя Ямагучи наедине со своими демонами на шахматном поле, развитие партии которой было ему неизвестно.</p><p>Уже привычным движением положив ладонь на грудь — туда, где находится сердце, — Ямагучи растирал это место, будто сам заставлял своё сердце биться. Расфокусированный взгляд смотрел куда-то вглубь коридора — там горел зелёный знак экстренного выхода и в рябистом свете прохода он единственный мог привлечь внимание глаз Тадаши.</p><p>— Не стоит переживать, — Ямагучи вздрагивает, одёргивая руку от груди и с распахнутыми глазами глядя на Тсукишиму только что вышедвего из-за двери. Свет гримёрки льётся из-за спины Тсукишимы, смягчая его фигуру и освещая дорожку, что тянулась до самых ног Тадаши. Кей выглядит немного виноватым. — Не хотел Вас пугать, Ямагучи-сан.</p><p>— Ничего, я просто задумался, — торопится объясниться Тадаши. — Так Вы…</p><p>— Вас приняли ещё до того, как Вы пришли в комнату, — Кей хмыкает и полностью выходит в коридор, закрывая за собой дверь и пряча за ней свет вместе с бурными обсуждениями Котаро и Тетсуро. — Как я уже говорил, мы все верим чутью Куроо. А данное, — Тсукишима дёрнул головой в сторону гримёрки, откуда внезапно раздался звонкий хохот Бокуто. — Мероприятие с выставлением Вас из гримёрки скорее для потехи внутренних детей Куроо-сана и Бокуто-сана. Так что дайте им наиграться в настоящих музыкантов.</p><p>— А Вы поддельные? — улыбается Ямагучи, склонив голову. Тсукишима внезапно оказывается куда более милым, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Он запинается, словно не понимает, к чему замечание.</p><p>— Мы… Любители, — отвечает он аккуратно, словно будучи не до конца в этом уверенным. Пускай сейчас лампы спрятали отрезок коридора, где они стояли, в тени, Тадаши не чувствовал в этом никакой проблемы, словно у Кея в кармане остался свет из гримёрки, греющий просто тем, что находится рядом.</p><p>— Спасибо, Тсукишима-сан, — кланяется Ямагучи. — За то, что успокоили. И что подсказали играть после Кенмы-сана.</p><p>— Я уже говорил, что я ничего не сделал, — Кей ведёт плечом. — Я вернусь, иначе Бокуто-сан разочаруется.</p><p>Ямагучи тихо посмеивается на это и кивает головой, отпуская клавишника.</p><p>— Да, конечно, и, Тсукишима-сан, — окликает Тадаши его перед тем, как Кей зашёл обратно. — Можно просто Ямагучи. Мне привычнее.</p><p>Тсукишима кивает и уже собирается зайти, но на выходе оборачивается и коротко произносит.</p><p>— Тсукишима в порядке.</p><p>Дверь вновь закрывается и тонкий луч света, до этого вновь осветивший сумрак вокруг, пропадает. Но во второй раз Тадаши уже не чувствует того волнения на плечах. Как ни странно, Ямагучи не ощущает и привычной тяжести, томящейся в груди тихо и неизменно. Такое же чувство лёгкости возникает у Тадаши лишь от игры на басу, да и то, только в одиночестве. Ямагучи хмурится, но не успевает проанализировать своё состояние — дверь вновь раскрывается, но теперь в проходе лохматая голова Куроо, улыбающегося во все тридцать два.</p><p>— Заходи! — говорит он звонко, сам от нетерпения пританцовывая. Тадаши идёт вслед за Тетсуро, и они на пару с Котаро кричат:</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в Зоопарк!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>данная глава, в силу моего райт блока, далась мне особенно тяжело, так что я надеюсь, что не слишком занизила Ваши ожидания от обновления.</p><p>важное объявление - я в крайне активном поиске бета-ридерки, которая положительно относится к феминитивам и готова проверять не столько орфографию, сколько стилистическую составляющую текста. к сожалению, у меня большие проблемы с переделкой мыслей в слова, поэтому я часто допускаю логические ошибки, не дописываю предложения или пишу их так мудрёно, что смысл полностью теряется. от беты я прошу тыкать пальцем мне в эти места и по возможности предлагать изменения, если у меня с этим будут осложнения.<br/>от себя обещаю уважительное отношение к Вам и Вашему времени, повторюсь, что открыта к предложениям насчёт моих работ и с удовольствием выслушаю, если у Вас такие будут. могу предупредить лишь, что я персона спорящая, так что порой не могу удержаться от замечаний, но я держусь в рамках приличия. если Вы готовы помочь мне на пути с этой работой, Вы можете найти меня в тви: https://twitter.com/Viridis_mudilo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>